Aujourd'hui, j'me barre
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Lovino n'a qu'une envie, se casser. Aujourd'hui, il a vingt et un ans. Il est temps pour lui d'aller de l'avant et de laisser son colloc se démerder tout seul. Après tout, cela fait trois ans que Lovino le hait de tout son être. SpaMano (PruCan)
1. C1 : Jalousie

_Titre :_ **Aujourd'hui, j'me barre.**

_Résumé :_ **Lovino n'a qu'une envie, se casser. Aujourd'hui, il a vingt et un an. Il est temps pour lui d'aller de l'avant et de laisser son colloc se démerder tout seul. Après tout, cela fait trois ans qu'il le hait de tout son être.**

_Rating :_ **M**

_WARNING :_ **Yaoi, langage et alcool.**

_Disclaimer :_ **I OWN NOTHING!**

_Cadeau pour :_ **Niniel Kirkland**

_A/N : Ce qui aurait du être un one-shot et qui s'est transformer en une multi-chap' fic … Putain, j'ai jamais rien écris d'aussi long en si peu de temps ! Le plus difficile ayant été de relire pour corriger les fautes …_

_ Ce sera donc certainement en quatre parties, peut-être un épilogue :) Et vous savez quoi ? Ce sera la première que je termine !_

_Donc, Nini-Chan m'a proposé un one-shot SpaMano, avec une fête où Lovino découvre qu'il a des sentiments pour Antonio …_

_ Voici ce que je peux pondre avec ça !_

_Enjoy !_

_ (P.S. : Le premier chapitre est le plus ennuyeux, les affaires se gâtent à partir du second …)_

**Aujourd'hui, j'me barre.**

Chapitre 1 : Jalousie

J'ai enfin vingt et un ans. Un vrai adulte, majeur et tout le bordel ! Alors pourquoi je devrais encore me taper ce connard écervelé comme colloc ?

Ce soir ! Ce soir, je vais lui dire que j'me casse pour du bon. Aujourd'hui, j'me barre.

J'm'appelle Lovino Vargas, mais la plupart des gens ne m'appelle pas.

Et il n'y a qu'un seul idiot pour caser mon nom dans toutes ses conversations. Il s'appelle To- … Erg, j'veux dire _An_tonio. Tonio c'est pour les intimes, et je ne suis PAS un intime !

Je travaille comme serveur dans un _Pizza Hut_. Je sais, c'est pas glorieux, mais au moins j'y arrive !

J'aurais voulu être chef cuistot, tu sais. Mais mon grand-père m'a bien fait comprendre que j'suis pas assez bon pour ça … Enfin, il ne m'l'a pas dit, mais il n'a fait que le sous entendre à toujours dire que mon frère est meilleur que moi …

Mon frère … Ce que je hais ce connard … Toujours souriant, toujours parfait, entouré de gens qui lui disent à quel point il est merveilleux …

De qui j'me moque ? J'adore mon frère … Personne ne peut les haïr de toute façon … Tout le monde le veux, mais parmi tout les enculés qu'il aurait pu choisir, il a fallu qu'il prenne un allemand ! Un putain de bouffeur de patate !

Quel idiot …

Enfin bref. Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, et j'suis bien décidé à me barrer d'l'appart.

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai accepté de vivre avec cet enfoiré … Surement du chantage où autre chose. Mon grand-père peut-être … C'est vrai que papy Roma a toujours été pour ma 'socialisation' … Comme si j'en avais besoin ! C'est vrai, bordel ! J'ai un ami canadien qui ne parle jamais et ça me suffit largement !

Je mets la dernière chaise sur la table afin d'aider Lilly qui fait le ménage et m'apprête à quitter le 'restaurant'. Aujourd'hui on ferme à huit heures parce que c'était juste une journée de grand nettoyage.

Une fois dehors, je respire un bon coup et me sors une clope. C'est quand même l'invention la plus révolutionnaire de l'histoire de l'humanité ! J'emmerde le créateur de la roue, la clope, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

Comme tous les jours, je me rends à pieds jusqu'à l'appartement. Bon, comment je vais faire ça ? Je rentre et je lui dis que j'me casse ? C'est un peu brutal non ?

Et alors ?

Ouais, c'est vrai et alors ? Cette petite voix dans ma tête me dit que ça n'a pas d'importance, et que de toute façon, cet enfoiré me casse les couilles depuis trop longtemps.

_Mais pourquoi il te fait autant chier ?_

N'est-ce pas évident, _conscience_ ? Il est toujours collé à moi, à me dire que je suis mignon, adorable et « trop chou ». J'suis pas un gosse, je sais prendre ma propre vie en main ! Pourquoi appeler un adulte mignon ? C'est vrai quoi, lui il est beau, mais pas mignon !

Quoi ?! Non ! Ce n'est pas moi qui pense ça ! C'est … C'est … C'est Matthew ! Ouais, exactement, je lui parle souvent de l'enfoiré, et le canadien possède sa propre manière de me regarder comme s'il savait des choses que j'ignore … Même qu'une fois, il m'a dit « Il est beau, eh ? » en me souriant malicieusement et en levant un sourcil …

Définitivement, c'est Matthew qui le trouve beau ! Et si j'ai répondu à l'affirmative à sa question, c'est uniquement pour ne pas qu'il se vexe ! J'suis gentil comme ça moi !

Enfin, de toute façon j'men fous, j'me barre !

_Tu sais que tu le regretteras au moins ?_

Ha ! Comme si j'allais regretter ! C'est pas comme s'il allait me manquer, l'enfoiré ! Comment ses sourires pourraient me manquer ? Sa manière de me regarder comme si j'allais me briser s'il détourne les yeux, ses petits clins d'œil à chaque fois qu'il me dit quelque chose d'embarrassant, ses mots doux pour me consoler lorsque j'ai découvert les tendances masochistes de mon frère … Rien de tout ça ne me manquera !

J'arrive devant la porte de l'appart et y introduis la clef. N'arrivant pas à la tourner dans la serrure, je suppose que l'enfoiré à encore une fois laissé ses propres clefs sur la porte, côté intérieur … C'est comme s'il le faisait exprès à chaque fois … S'il ne veut pas que je rentre qu'il me le dise !

Oh et puis, rien à foutre, j'me barre de toute façon …

Je tambourine à la porte :

- Oi ! Ducon, ouvre-moi !

Personne ne vient m'ouvrir. Je m'excite encore un peu sur la porte, mais en vain. Finalement, laissant échapper un soupir résigné, je monte à l'étage supérieur, où Matthew habite.

Je sonne à la porte, et Gilbert vient m'ouvrir. Putain, pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'il passe son temps avec Matthew ? Mon ami était très clair quand il parlait de Gilbert, il disait qu'il ne ressentait rien pour lui du tout et qu'il n'était qu'un squatteur … Je sais que c'est vrai, puisque quand il me dit ça, il rougit et regarde le sol, exactement comme quand je suis avec Antonio. Ça veut clairement dire qu'il ne ressent rien.

- Oi, connard, l'enfoiré n'répond pas alors je viens squatter chez Matthew.

Il soupir et jette un coup d'œil derrière lui.

- Tu peux pas attendre qu'il rentre ?

- Il est déjà là, il veut pas ouvrir.

- Oh, me dit Gilbert, c'est donc ça … Je l'ai vu entrer avec une fille tout à l'heure … Laisse le prendre son pied, j'suis sur qu'il ne s'est pas vidé les couilles très souvent depuis qu'il vit avec toi …

Je vois rouge :

- Ferme ta gueule, putain !

- Quoi ? Jaloux de pas être à la place de la fille ?

- Non, bordel ! Laisse-moi entrer, j'veux voir Matthew !

- Il est occupé, répond Gilbert, tu viens d'interrompre nos … petites affaires …

Il se fout de ma gueule ?! C'est pas possible ! Pas Mattie ! Et son innocence alors ?

- Oh non ! Pas un autre bouffeur de patate sur quelqu'un de proche de moi !

- Si ça peut te rassurer, me répond Gilbert, j'étais sous lui … Keses-_ouch_ !

Prend ça p'tit con … Un coup dans le nez, et le tour est joué.

- La prochaine fois j'te castre.

J'en profite pour entre dans l'appart et je me rends au salon où Matthew est assit en train de jouer à la _Playstation 3_. Oh, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu ouvrir. Rien à voir avec leurs 'petites affaires'. Ha, je savais qu'il n'y a rien entre eux ! Matthew me l'aurait dit autrement. Il porte un gros casque et insulte les autres joueurs tout en tirant sur eux. Je me mets devant l'écran et il crie :

- Putain Gil, dégage !

Je soupire, il ne faut jamais déranger Matthew pendant une partie de _Black Ops_ …

- J'ai une tête de bouffeur de patates ?

- Oh, L-Lovino, e-excuse-moi … J-je …

Il se lève et éteint sa console en tremblant.

- T-t'es d-déjà là ? Enfin, je veux dire, p-pourquoi t'es l-là ?

Maintenant que Matthew est redevenu normal, il me propose un verre de jus d'orange pendant que je lui explique qu'Antonio m'a enfermé dehors. Et bien sûr, il faut que Gilbert se mêle de la conversation …

- J'l'ai vu rentrer moi … Il avait la main dans la culotte d'une fille tout en lui roulant des pelles contre la porte et en cherchant ses clefs.

Je sens quelque chose se serrer dans mon ventre. D'un coup je suis énervé et j'ai envie de foutre un coup dans la gueule du connard espagnol. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec une fille ? Et dans NOTRE appart en plus !

Enfin non, SON appart, après tout je suis sur le point de me barrer. C'est marrant, penser à sa maintenant me fais un peu moins mal que tout à l'heure sur le chemin du retour.

L'imaginer avec une autre personne me rend malade … Enfin, l'imaginer avec une personne tout court ! Bah, oui, 'autre' que qui ?

_Autre que toi._

Putain, non ! Surement pas ! Je ne viens pas du tout de penser ça !

_Si._

Non.

_Tu sais que c'est vrai._

Ta gueule !

Arg, j'ai vraiment envie de tuer quelqu'un !

- Matthew, passe-moi la manette.

J'allume la console et lance des insultes en attendant le chargement du jeu. J'allume le micro et écoute les cris des autres joueurs sur l'accueil. Et là, je repère ma cible. Un joueur qui cri en espagnol qu'il est le meilleur. On entre sur la map.

- Prend ça, connard !

Je le tue en une seule balle au snipper. Putain que ça soulage ! J'attends qu'il réapparaisse sur la map, et lui tire à nouveau dessus.

Un sourire satisfait s'inscrit sur mon visage alors que je lui tire une troisième fois dessus avant de me faire tuer par « TheHeroOfTheSky04.07 » … C'est pas le connard aux burgers ça ?

Je passe la manette à Matthew qui fixe Gilbert qui rit. Je sens le début d'une migraine qui se forme dans mon crâne. Dès que l'enfoiré me laisse entrer, je me casse de là et je retourne vivre chez mon grand-père le temps que je trouve mon propre appart. Et sans colloc !

_De toute façon, personne ne peut remplacer celui que tu as actuellement._

Si, mais j'ai pas envie de chercher.

- Bon, Birdie, dit Gilbert à Matthew, je vais prendre une douche et on y va.

- D'accord, Gil, et nettoie après, eh ?

- T'inquiète Birdie, _EH_ !

Matthew fronce des sourcils et Gilbert quitte la pièce en riant. Une fois qu'il a disparu, je constate que Matthew sourit gentiment en direction de la salle de bain.

- C'est quoi ce sourire ? lui ai-je demandé.

Il rougit et regarde le sol :

- R-rien du tout …

Je sais qu'il me ment … Il le regarde comme mon frère regarde ce connard aux patates. Clairement, il se passe quelque chose. D'accord, j'y vais cash !

- Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Ce mec est con comme ses pieds !

- Euh … Je … Euh …

- C'est pas vrai ! Ne m'dis pas qu'tu l'aimes ?!

- Il est vraiment gentil tu sais … Et, et … Et il est toujours là pour moi, et quand il me sourit je me sens tout léger et … Lovino, j'crois que je suis amoureux …

Non, non, non ! Impossible ! Feliciano m'a tenu exactement le même putain de discours l'année dernière. Hors de question !

- Non, Matthew, t'es pas amoureux ! Je ressens la même chose que toi quand je suis avec Antonio, et c'est pas pour autant que je l'aime !

Il lève un sourcil vers moi, clairement en doute de ce que je lui raconte. Il n'y a pas de quoi douter bordel ! Je n'aime pas Antonio ! On n'est même pas ami ! Si je l'aimais, le savoir avec cette fille m'aurait fait quelque chose, putain ! Mais je n'ai ressentis aucune émotion en apprenant la chose, et je suis resté d'un calme exemplaire !

…

Ha, même ma conscience ferme sa gueule la dessus !

_C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire …_

- Mais ça ne vaut pas le coup …

Matthew me dit ça clairement désespéré. Je vois ses yeux qui commencent à briller, signe qu'il a déjà pleuré sur le sujet.

- Pourquoi ?

La question est sortie toute seule. Je suis même pas sur de vouloir connaitre la réponse …

- J'aurais peur de perdre ce qu'on a mit des années à construire … Tous ces petits moment ensemble où il m'a fait rire, pleurer, chanter, où il m'a tenue dans ses bras pour me réconforter quand Al a eu son accident de voiture … S'il ne retourne pas mes sentiments, tous ces gestes perdront leurs sens à mes yeux … Je préfère rester à imaginer qu'il m'aime plutôt que de vivre dans une réalité où il ne me considère que comme un bon ami …

- Matthew …

- Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi Lovino … Je sais que tu as peur de souffrir … Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'on s'entend si bien … On se comprend, pas vrai ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, à part que je n'aime pas Antonio, mais même cette phrase refuse de franchir mes lèvres.

- Quand Gil a des relations sexuelles avec d'autres, j'ai tellement mal que je voudrais le voir mort pour me faire souffrir comme ça … Quand il m'en parle, je me contente de le traiter de salope avant qu'il n'approuve et qu'on en rit tout les deux … Mais au fond de moi, je suis brisé … Quand il me prends sur ses genoux, et qu'il repousse les mèches de cheveux de mon visage en me disant qu'il me prendrait bien là, tout de suite … Si tu savais comme ça fait mal de savoir que ce ne sont que des mots …

Il pleure maintenant … Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les personne qui pleure … bon … Euh, que ferait Antonio ? Je me lève et le prend dans mes bras … Je lui frotte gentiment le dos alors qu'il verse ses larmes sur mon épaule.

Erg .. Ce que c'est gênant … Personne ne doit me voir comme ça .., pas même mon frère, pas même mon grand-père !

Après quelques minutes, Matthew me remercie et me dit que j'ai une très jolie voix. Une jolie voix ? Oh … Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je chantais une berceuse en espagnol … Je crois que c'est Antonio qui a l'habitude de la chanter … Saloperie d'inconscience …

Gilbert sort de la salle de bain une serviette autour des reins et aperçois Matthew avec les yeux encore rougit d'avoir pleuré. L'albinos lui sourit timidement, et Matthew lui tire la langue en riant. Gilbert ricane et se rend dans la chambre de Matthew, sans doute pour s'habiller.

- Avec lui, me dit Matthew, je n'peux pas rester triste bien longtemps …

Je croise les bras, plongé dans mes pensées … Les mots de Matthew résonnant dans ma tête … « _Je préfère rester à imaginer qu'il m'aime plutôt que de vivre dans une réalité où il ne me considère que comme un bon ami … » _… Ce n'est quand même pas mon cas ?

Gilbert revient dans la pièce vêtu d'un jean serrant et d'une chemise mauve prune. Je remarque qu'il est trop bien habillé par rapport à d'habitude. Je me retourne vers Matthew, et vois que lui aussi, il porte une chemise, mais la sienne est blanche. Je suppose qu'ils ont prévu un truc ensemble …

- Birdie, il y avait ça sur ton lit !

Il sort un paquet cadeau de derrière son dos.

- Oh ! s'exclame le canadien, j'avais complètement oublié ! Bon anniversaire Lovino !

- Sa naissance n'est pas quelque chose à célébrer … dit Gilbert en croisant les bras.

J'ignore sa remarque, et lui arrache le cadeau des mains. Je remercie Matthew et ouvre le paquet. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un truc merdique … Le dernier morceau de papier tombe sur le sol et me dévoile la boite de … _Singstar ABBA, Greatest Hits_ …

Et merde.

- Merci Matthew, lui dis-je en souriant poliment …

J'suis pas d'humeur à lui reprocher son choix de cadeau après ce qu'il vient de me confier.

- De rien, me dit-il en souriant, on le redépose à ton appart et on va manger un truc ensemble ?

Je grogne en me souvenant de la porte verrouillée de l'intérieur … J'irais bien manger avec Matt, mais il y a le connard aux patates numéro deux aussi … J'ai pas envie de manger en sa présence, surtout qu'il va surement bouffer de ses saucisses dégueulasses …

J'ai pas envie de faire face à Antonio maintenant … Pas quand je sais qu'il vient de coucher avec une fille, pas quand je sais qu'il m'a enfermé dehors pour en profiter pleinement.

- D'accord, mais je laisse la boîte ici.

- T'as peur de voir Tonio ? demande le connard Albinos.

- Pas du tout !

- Menteur … T'as trop les boules de le confronter !

- Ferme ta gueule, je le confronte à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit !

- Ah ouais ? Alors aujourd'hui à vingt et une heure, ça te va ?

- Carrément !

- Tu sais qu'il est vingt heure cinquante-huit ? me demande Matthew.

Merde …

- Ouais, je le sais !

Je me lève et me rends à la porte. Gilbert me suit en riant alors que Matthew attrape ses clefs. Une fois la porte verrouillée, on prend les escaliers et on arrive devant la porte de mon futur ex-appartement.

J'allais mettre mes clefs dans la serrure, mais je remarque que la porte est entrouverte. Cet enfoiré avait même oublié de _fermer _la porte … Quel con … Si je trouve la moindre trace suspecte sur notre canapé, je l'égorge !

Sur son canapé.

Pas le notre.

Le sien.

Je pousse la porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant, et me retrouve dans l'appartement qui est plongé dans le noir. Je sens Matthew et Gilbert qui me pousse à l'intérieur, et une fois dedans, il referme la porte, la claquant derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que …

Je n'ai pas le temps de les insulter que la lumière s'allume.

- SURPRISE ! crient des voix devant moi.

A/N _: … La suite est mieux …_

_M'étant fait confisquer mon ordinateur, je poste tout d'un coup, et donc, vous n'aurez pas le dernier chapitre avant une durée indéterminée. Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de commenter chapitre par chapitre ^^_

_Review plz :3_


	2. C2 : Haine

**Aujourd'hui, j'me barre**

_Rating :_ T

_WARNING :_ Langage, alcool, Yaoi

A/N : _Si je poste ce chapitre le même jour que le premier, cela signifie que je me suis fais confisquer mon ordinateur et que je serais incapable d'écrire pour un temps indéterminé. (Ça arrive quand je ne range pas ma chambre). Cependant, je reçois toujours les reviews, et j'y réponds toujours depuis mon GSM, donc pas de problème à ce niveau là … _

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

Chapitre 2 : Haine

Je sens mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. Sous une grande bannière « Bon anniversaire, Lovino » se trouvaient toutes les personnes que la société actuelle voulait que je nomme « amis ».

Feliciano, Elizaveta, Lilly, Ellen, le connard aux patates, le connard au piano, le connard barbu, le connard de communiste, l'asiat' otaku, le connard au thé, l'enfoiré de chez Ikea …

Ils sont tous là.

Sauf une personne.

(Enfin, deux personnes si l'on considère le connard aux hamburgers comme un être humain)

Antonio n'est pas là.

C'est marrant comme c'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Ensuite, je me rends compte qu'il y a un grand silence. Je crois qu'ils attendent ma réaction …

Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à hurler quand la porte s'ouvre derrière moi et que quelqu'un se jette dans mes bras.

- Lovi~! ¡_Buenos cumpleaños_!

Je me crispe. Comme à chaque fois, ma peau me brule aux endroits où il me touche. Toute cette chaleur … Ça ne peut venir que de la haine que j'éprouve pour lui en ce moment …

- Bande d'enfoirés ! leur ai-je hurlé.

Ils se mettent à applaudir comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de drôle, puis la plupart se jette sur les boissons alcoolisées posées sur la table.

Je sens Antonio me serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras, et je me dégage pour lui mettre un coup de boule dans le torse. Il se plie sous la douleur puis se mets à m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

J'entends l'albinos rire derrière moi, et constate que Matthew vient de lui dire quelque chose dans l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'drôle ? leur ai-je demandé en lançant un regard que je veux intimidant.

- Kesesese, c'est juste que je pense à ce que je t'ai dit quand tu te demandais pourquoi il t'avait enfermé dehors …

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demande Antonio en laissant son bras autour de mes épaules et en me menant jusqu'au salon.

Bien évidemment, je le repousse et fait un pas en arrière. Si Gilbert ouvre sa gueule, je l'explose. Je lui lance le regard le plus intimidant que je connaisse, et il sourit malicieusement.

- Nah, dit-il, j'préfère garder ça pour faire du chantage … Et en plus, j'ai Birdie comme témoin … C'était son idée, après tout …

Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia et me retourne quand quelqu'un appelle mon nom.

- Vargas-San ?

- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kiku ?

L'asiat' otaku est assez sympa. Mon frère le considère comme son meilleur ami, mais moi, je le trouve beaucoup trop calme et ennuyeux …

- J'ai apporté un présent pour vous.

Il incline la tête vers l'avant et me temps un paquet cadeau. J'espère que c'est quelque chose d'intéressant ! Antonio me demande immédiatement de l'ouvrir, et je vois Matthew et le conard albinos n'attendant que ça également.

Je prends la petite boite et constate qu'elle est assez légère. J'enlève le papier et reste bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'enfin je comprends de quoi il s'agit. Gilbert éclate de rire, Matthew rougit, Antonio à l'air intéressé, et Kiku se cache le visage entre ses mains décrétant que c'est l'idée de Francis.

Là dans mes mains,

Une boîte de préservatifs,

Goût tomate.

Qu'est-ce qu'on répond à ce genre de cadeau ? Je n'peux pas juste ranger la boite dans ma chambre sans rien dire …

- Euh … Merci ?

Derrière moi, l'albinos n'arrive pas à se rattraper et rigole comme un dégénéré. Avant qu'il ne fasse de commentaire, je lui donne un coup de boule dans le menton, l'envoyant dans les bras de Matthew, qui rougit et me foudroie du regard …

- _Hallo_ Birdie ! dit Gilbert en lui caressant la joue.

Devenu cramoisi, Matthew se met à bégayer dans toutes les langues qu'il connait. Je croise les bras et met la boite de capotes sur le meuble du salon. C'est pas comme si je comptais m'en servir de toute façon.

Antonio me sert un verre de Pisang Orange et je le regarde perplexe.

- Bah quoi Lovi ? Tu es adulte maintenant, tu as le droit de boire !

- Tsk !

Je lui arrache le verre des mains, à la fois ravi et offenser. Heureux parce que je peux enfin boire légalement, et en colère parce que je sais que le Pisang est une boisson de gonzesse que seule Ellen boit ici.

Antonio prend place à côté de moi et je m'éloigne un peu.

- Alors ? me demande-t-il, cette fête ?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? J'voulais juste rentrer et m'coucher !

Mensonge, tout ce que j'voulais c'était me barrer pour ne plus voir cette face d'ahurit …

- Oh, mais Lovi, tu ne peux pas faire ça le soir de tes vingt et un ans ! Ce serait stupide ! Mais … Tu as été surpris ou pas ?

Il me sourit et je sens mes joues me chauffer. Encore cette haine qui vient me submerger ! Pourquoi faut-il que je le haïsse à ce point ? Je serre les points et boit une gorgée de mon verre, me haïssant pour en aimer le gout.

- Lovi ?

- Non, j'm'y attendais …

Encore u mensonge. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. En même temps, j'en avais pas envie alors … C'est exactement comme le connard albinos me l'a fait remarquer : pourquoi célébrer ma naissance ?

Antonio rit et me fait un clin d'œil. Soudain, il se penche vers moi et je me fige. J'écarquille les yeux alors que son visage se rapproche du mien. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer et manquer beaucoup trop de battements pour mon intégrité physique. Il se rapproche encore et me murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu es grand maintenant … Il est temps d'être honnête avec toi-même … Lovino …

Sa manière de prononcer mon prénom envoie des étincelles dans mon estomac. J'avoue que j'ai horreur qu'il m'appelle Lovi, mais c'est encore pire quand il prononce mon prénom de cette manière.

Je ressens beaucoup trop de haine pour lui. Tellement de haine que ça en devient toxique.

Il se détache de moi et me sourit comme si rien ne s'est passé. Alors je lui donne un coup de poing dans le ventre pour m'avoir fait sentir aussi haineux. Il rigole encore en se tenant les abdos, et j'entends quelqu'un s'éclairer la gorge au dessus de moi.

Je lève les yeux vers le connard au thé qui tient un paquet dans les mains.

- C'est pas de ma part, c'est Alfred qui y tient …

Il me le jette dans les mains et retourne boire dans un coin de la pièce. Je suppose qu'Alfred n'est pas venu à cause de son accident de voiture … Il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes suite au choc, mais les médecins disent que ce n'est que temporaire … Moi perso, j'm'en fous. Tant que ça ne m'arrive pas en tout cas …

_Ou à Antonio_.

Je grogne à cette pensée et déballe le cadeau. Une carte tombe sur le sol et je la lis, surprenant Antonio en train de faire de même derrière mon épaule.

_**Bon annif' Lovino ! Fraichement publié ce matin, voici l'édition limitée de mon nouveau livre ! Bonne lecture.**_

_**P.S : Je sais que ça plaira à Antonio … Et je sais qu'il est en train de lire ce mot. Sérieux, Tonio, laisse-le un peu respirer !**_

Alfred est écrivain. Et pour l'instant, tous ses livres ont du succès, parlant pour la plupart de super héros et de demoiselles en détresse. Bon, peut-être un peu plus que du succès … D'accord, ce sont tous des best-sellers …

Je regarde le livre posé sur mes genoux. J'écarquille les yeux devant la couverture. Un homme tenant la main d'un autre homme alors qu'ils tiennent ensemble une banderole avec écrit dessus « _Thank you for saving my life_ ». Le titre est écrit en rouge : _Le Guide du Tsundere Amoureux_.

Le mot 'Tsundere' sonne familier … Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça de la bouche de Kiku … Je me retourne vers Antonio et vois qu'il rougit et tente d'éviter mon regard.

Je retourne le livre pour lire le résumé, mais il n'y en a pas. À la place, il y a quelques critiques.

« Livre flamboyant, dans lequel chaque mot est choisit avec grâce. On tombe amoureux de chaque personnage - Niniel Kirkland, auteure »

« Cette fois-ci, la demoiselle en détresse porte des pantalons et ronge ses ongles. Comment une liaison entre ces deux êtres que tout éloigne peut-elle être d'une telle délicatesse ? – Mélissa Clabault, journaliste pour LittleRainbow Mag. »

« Deux hommes au cœur tendre et à l'âme pure, un chef d'œuvre ! Chris Colfer, auteur et acteur. »

Je roule mes yeux au plafond, ça ne s'avère pas super excitant, vu les critiques … J'ouvre la première page où je peux lire en dessous de « basé sur histoire vraie »

« _Pour Arthur, mon petit Tsundere et pour Antonio, à qui je souhaite bon courage »._

Bon courage ? Bon courage pour quoi ? Je referme le livre et le place sur la table basse. J'espère que c'est finit les cadeaux merdiques … Je termine mon verre d'un coup et demande du vin à Antonio.

Il cligne des yeux pour sortir de sa torpeur, et se lève pour me servir un verre. Je ricane … J'peux vraiment lui demander n'importe quoi à cet enfoiré …

Il me tend le verre et je le bois cul-sec. Il me regarde étonner avant que je ne lui demande encore à boire. Si je suis coincé ici, autant boire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

**. - ~ * ~ - . (/^.^)-(¯)(~)-(^w^\) . - ~ * ~ - .**

- … E-Et comme j'te l'dis F-_Frog_ … I-il y a beaucoup t-trop d'homo dans nos a-amis … Sérieux, c'est c-comme si on attirait q-que des homos …

Sourcils Monstrueux a encore abusé de l'alcool …

Je n'sais pas comment on s'est retrouvé tous assis par terre au milieu du salon, mais je sais qu'il y a une bouteille au milieu de la pièce et que nous sommes tous en cercle autour d'elle.

Il doit être près de trois heures du matin. J'ai déjà vomit deux fois (dont une sur le connard barbu), et le taux d'alcool dans mon sang ne me permet pas de faire des mouvements brusques.

C'est la première fois que je bois autant de ma vie. Je remarque que j'arrive toujours à penser, même si ça vient un peu lentement. Je me demande pourquoi les gens agissent bizarrement quand ils ont trop bu … C'est vrai quoi, je sais toujours penser, et j'agis exactement comme d'habitude !

- _Allez, on tourne la bouteille !_

C'est moi qui viens d'hurler ça ? Oui, il semblerait …

- Lovi ! C'est ta fête, alors commence !

- Me dit pas ce que j'dois faire, abruti !

Tu vois ? Je suis toujours moi-même ! Je fais tourner la bouteille, et ma cible est …

- Le connard au piano …

Il devient rouge pivoine, sans doute en train de se demander pourquoi il a accepté de jouer. Je parie que c'est pour avoir une chance d'embrasser Eliza … Ça doit faire deux ans qu'il lui tourne autour du cul …

Il marche à quatre pattes jusqu'au centre, et je dépose un p'tit baiser contre ses lèvres. J'entends les autres siffler et applaudir. Je retourne à ma place et le laisse tourner la bouteille.

Cette fois elle s'arrête sur …

- Francis …

À peine son prénom prononcé que le connard barbu se jette sur Roderich, le renversant sur le sol. On voit tous Roderich étouffer à la recherche d'air, jusqu'à ce qu'Eliza explose la tête de Francis avec une poêle à frire.

Le pianiste retourne s'assoir, tiré par Eliza qui rougit malgré elle. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec ses fantasmes bizarres … C'est un truc que tout le monde sait mais dont personne ne parle …

Le bouffeur de grenouilles sourit comme un dingue, (enfin, comme un français quoi) et fait tourner la bouteille, gardant ses yeux sur Arthur qui sue à grosses gouttes. Pauvre de lui … Francis me fout les boules, j'sais pas à quoi il pense quand il me regarde, et ça me fait froid dans le dos … D'ailleurs, il m'a offert un vibro-masseur me disant que c'est « en attendant de pouvoir m'en prendre une vraie ». Je ne commenterais même pas la réaction d'Antonio …

La prochaine victime du violeur sera …

- Non ! crie Francis, tout mais pas lui !

Les gens éclatent de rire, et je les rejoins, trop content de son sort. Le connard aux sourcils s'exclame :

- Rappelle-toi des règles, _Frog_, celui qui refuse se voit le slip remplit de Tabasco …

Francis grogne et s'en va embrasser … Berwarld, qui sert de support à Tino. À peine Francis fait deux pas que le suédois le regarde dans les yeux. Putain, vous verriez la tête du violeur ! Épique ! Il tremble devant l'aura imposante de Berwarld et lui dépose un baiser léger sur les lèvres avant de s'enfuir dans les bras de Gilbert qui se marre comme le con qu'il est.

Berwarld tourne la bouteille, et un grand silence tombe sur la pièce. Tout le monde regarde la bouteille pivoter, priant pour ne pas qu'elle ne pointe vers eux. Je croise les doigts et je vois Antonio faire de même.

La pauvre personne victime de Berwarld est …

- T'no.

Tout le monde soupire de soulagement alors que Berwarld prend Tino dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement sur la bouche. Et dans ce grand silence, tous ce qu'on peut entendre, c'est Tino qui émet un petit gémissement de plaisir. Eliza sort son appareil photo, et Kiku fait de même, prenant le maximum de clichés possible.

Quand il se détache enfin, Tino est complètement rouge. Il m'impressionne le p'tit gars. Capable de rester près du connard de chez Ikea comme ça …

Tino tourne la bouteille, et encore une fois, tout le monde retient son souffle. Je m'demande qui sera le con qui passera après le suédois.

Matthew laisse échapper un petit cri en voyant la bouteille pointer vers lui. Ses joues se teintent de rouge, et ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Berwarld.

Je vois Matthew littéralement fondre et essayant de fusionner avec la moquette. Visiblement, il attend l'accord du suédois.

- V's-y c'est l' jeu. Lui dit-il.

Tous les deux tremblotant, et s'approchant lentement l'un de l'autre, Matthew et Tino s'embrassent furtivement.

La plupart des gens font « Aw~! » comme si la scène était mignonne … J'aperçois Gilbert du coin de l'œil qui fait des gestes obscènes en direction de Matthew qui rigole en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le canadien fait tourner la bouteille, mais les gens semblent à peine le remarquer. La bouteille s'arrête, et je sens que le destin se fout de ma gueule.

- C'est pas possible, bordel … me suis-je exclamé.

- Allez Birdie, approche-toi …

Pourquoi Gilbert ? De toutes les personnes ici, il a fallut que ça soit cet enfoiré ! Je le vois ricaner alors que Matthew n'a jamais été aussi rouge de toute sa vie. Je le comprends un peu … devoir embrasser la personne dont tu es fou amoureux sans pouvoir le lui dire doit être assez angoissant … Mon regard se pose sur Antonio a cette pensée.

Hein ? Pourquoi c'est lui que je regarde ? Je hais ce type ! Il se tourne vers moi, et ses grands yeux émeraude se posent sur moi. Il me dit tout bas :

- Gilbert est fou de Matthew depuis près d'un an maintenant …

Vraiment ? Mais ce type est con, pourquoi il fait angoisser Matthew comme ça alors ?

Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre à quatre pattes. Je vois la scène au ralentit. Leurs visages qui ne sont qu'à cinq centimètre l'un de l'autre … quatre … trois … deux … Ils s'arrêtent pour se regarder dans les yeux, et je vois que tous les autres les regardent avec appréhension. Gilbert murmure quelque chose uniquement pour Matthew, qui écoute sans réaction. Puis, il sourit, et sur le point de fondre en larme, il se jette sur le visage de Gilbert.

D'abord leur baiser est calme, puis je vois Matthew légèrement ouvrir la bouche afin d'approfondir tout ça. Les autres applaudissent et rigolent, jusqu'à ce que Matthew glisse sa main dans les cheveux de Gilbert, et que ce dernier prenne Matthew sur ses genoux.

Il y a un grand silence pendant lequel tout ce que l'on entend sont les bruits de plaisir s'échappant des deux enfoirés qui se lèchent le visage.

- Oh … mon … Yaoi ! fait Eliza.

- Tu veux dire 'Dieu' ? demande Roderich.

- Vénère tes trucs, je vénère les miens …

- D'aaacooord… fait Antonio. Bon, je suppose qu'ils ne détacheront pas de sitôt …

Comme de fait, Gilbert avait maintenant la main sous le t-shirt de Matthew.

- Ve … dit Feliciano à Ludwig, tu m'as toujours dit que ça ne se faisait pas dans le salon …

- Mon frère n'a aucune honte … dit le connard aux patates en se cachant le visage.

Le connard aux tomates dit un truc, mais je n'écoute pas, préférant fixer le connard aux patates qui avait sa main sur la cuisse de mon frère. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'une solution : lui couper les mains.

Couteux ? Tronçonneuse ? Scie dentée ? Petite cuiller ?

Je regarde la bouteille sur le sol qui s'arrête de tourner et me désigne. Hein ? Qui l'a faite tourner ? Tout le monde me fixe. Je remarque les sourires sur leurs visages … Quoi ?

- Qui a fait tourner la bouteille ? ai-je finis par demander.

Un grand silence … (sauf pour Matthew et l'autre type …)

- Lovino …

Je me retourne vers la voix qui avait prononcé mon prénom avec tant de sensualité. Oh putain non … Oh putain non !

- Oh putain, non ! me suis-je exclamé.

- Mais Lovi, c'est le jeu !

- Je m'en fous, je n't'embrasse pas !

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Antonio ? L'alcool me rend émotionnel et je sens que je vais pleurer. Je n'veux pas ! Hors de question ! Je hais ce type ! Je hais tout ce qu'il me fait subir ! Tout ce qu'il fait subir à mon cœur, tous ces battements manqués, toute cette chaleur !

Je le hais !

Je le hais !

Je le …

- Je te hais ! Je n'veux pas que tu m'approches !

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues à présent. Comment les arrêter ? Je ne veux pas que les gens me voient comme ça ! Je me lève et me rend jusqu'à ma chambre, donnant un coup de pied à Gilbert au passage.

J'attrape une bouteille de vin remplie, bien décidé à noyer ma rage. Celui qui essaiera de m'arrêter verra mon poing s'encastrer dans sa gueule.

_A/N : Vous savez quoi ? J'ai presque envie d'écrire 'Le Guide du Tsundere Amoureux' … L'histoire est cool, non ? Un auteur à succès qui se retrouve paralysé des jambes et qui veut quant même 'sauver' un de ses amis trop renfermé sur lui-même … NON ! STOP ! J'ai assez de fics entamées !_

_Lovi est si Tsundere que ça en devient compliqué …_

_À vous la suite :P_

_Review plz ? :3 _


	3. C3 : Vérité

**Aujourd'hui, j'me barre**

Rating : M

WARNING : Alcool, YAOI, langage, YAOI, et si je ne l'ai pas encore dis : YAOI.

A/N : _Si je poste ce chapitre le même jour que le premier, cela signifie que je me suis fais confisquer mon ordinateur et que je serais incapable d'écrire pour un temps indéterminé. (Ça arrive quand je ne range pas ma chambre). Cependant, je reçois toujours les reviews, et j'y réponds toujours depuis mon GSM, donc pas de problème à ce niveau là … _

_ Chapitre phare :) Je n'ai pas encore écris le chapitre 4, vu que mon ordi n'est plus :'( _

Chapitre 3 : Vérité

Je claque la porte, et essaie de me calmer, mais rien n'y fait. Cet enfoiré m'a encore fait souffrir. C'est pour ça que je voulais partir à la base. Je souffrirais moins si je ne le voyais pas autant …

Son stupide rire, son stupide sourire, ses stupides bonnes attentions, cette stupide fête, ses stupides clins d'œil, … ce stupide Antonio.

Je donne un coup de pied dans mon lit. Je regarde la bouteille de vin entre mes mains, et bois directement au goulot. J'en ai marre ! Marre, putain ! Si je pouvais, je tuerais cet enfoiré ! Je veux juste qu'il me foute la paix !

Je bois encore et encore. Rapidement, la bouteille se vide et je l'explose contre un mur. Je sens des larmes de frustrations couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi moi, bordel ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'acharne sur moi ? Il ne peut pas voir à quel point je le hais ?

Tout à l'heure, j'me casse. Oui, aujourd'hui j'me barre ! Rien ne m'en empêchera !

_De qui tu te fous ?_

De personne, j'en ai marre, j'veux juste me casser !

_Tu sais que tu dis ça tout les jours de ta vie depuis près de trois ans ?_

Cette fois, je le dis vraiment : Aujourd'hui, je me barre.

_Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Achète toi une paire de couilles, et admet tes sentiments !_

Je lui ai déjà dit que je le haïssais …

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler._

Non, ferme ta gueule !

_Dis-le …_

Non !

_DIS-LE ? BORDEL DE MERDE !_

- D'accord ! Je l'aime ! Chaque partie de mon corps ne vit que pour lui ! Je le veux près de moi pour l'éternité ! Satisfait ?

- Lovi ?

Je me retourne et vois Antonio appuyé sur le seuil de la porte. Depuis combien de temps il est là ? Oh mon Dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'a rien enten-

- De qui tu parles ?

Merde …

_Le moment de vérité … Montre que tu es un homme !_

- Je … euh …

- Lovi … Tu es amoureux … C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas de moi ? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû le voir plus tôt …

- Antonio …

Son regard triste me brise le cœur … Mais je … Je dois lui dire, non ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit là, putain ?

- Je pourrais au moins savoir de qui il s'agit ?

De toi … Je te veux depuis près de trois ans et refuse de l'admettre, tes sourires me font craquer, tes clins d'œil m'envoient au ciel, et ton corps me fait délirer.

Oui. Je vais lui dire ça, après il m'embrassera, et le monde retrouvera ses couleurs. L'alcool ne me fais pas que du bien … Maintenant, il agit sur mes pensée, j'en suis sûr …

C'est l'alcool ….

_Non, tu sais de quoi il s'agit._

C'est l'amour …

- Il s'agit de … ai-je commencé, il s'agit de … Matthew.

Le monde s'écroule autour de moi, les larmes tombent sur mes joues. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile ? Je vois le visage d'Antonio rester figé …

- Oh … Je vois … C'est pour ça que tu voulais emménager ici ? Pour être plus proche de lui ? Je … Je comprends mieux …

- …

- Et ça doit te faire souffrir de savoir qu'il est dans ma chambre avec Gilbert …

- QUOI ?! Je vais castrer cet abruti !

- Lovi- … Je veux dire Lovino, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais subir pendant trois ans.

Encore une fois, l'entente de mon nom de sa bouche me donne de drôle d'émotions. Cette fois, c'est le froid et la distance … De la colère. De la vrai ! Pas les petits caprices que j'aime faire la plupart du temps.

- _Tonio …_

Le surnom à quitter mes lèvres sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

- _Tonio, ne le soit pas. Je …_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Je prends le contrôle, et pour le meilleur !_

- Ne t'en fais pas Lovino … J'ai compris … Je pensais que tu disais que tu me haïssais uniquement parce que je t'embarrassais … Si j'avais su …

- _Ecoute-moi, enfoiré ! _ai-je commencé, _j'ai dis que j'aimais Matthew parce que je me suis dégonflé, comme tous les jours !_

- Quoi ?

Je soupire. Peut-être est-il temps pour moi de parler avec ma conscience et mon instinct, plutôt que de me cacher derrière mon bouclier de mauvaise humeur …

-_ La vérité c'est que les mots que tu as entendu à la porte, ils étaient pour …_

Allez, je peux le faire ! Il me suffit juste de prendre mon courage à deux mains, bordel !

- _Ils étaient pour toi._

C'est tout. C'est dit, et j'attends sa réaction. C'était pas si dur que ça en fait …

_Alors pourquoi tu trembles ?_

- L-Lovi … tu … Je …

Il s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras. J'ouvre grand les yeux et reste immobile. Il me serre encore plus fort contre son corps, et je respire son parfum. Je remarque que nos corps sont fais l'un pour l'autre, puisqu'il peut me tenir sans devoir se pencher et que je sens son cœur battre contre le mien.

Mes bras se glissent lentement dans son dos, et moi aussi, je le sers très fort. Ça fait tellement de bien, mais j'ai toujours un poids dans le cœur, comme une douleur à l'estomac. Je me détache de lui, et il repousse une mèche devant mes yeux pour la mettre derrière mon oreille.

- _Antonio je … je … je t'… _Je t'aime.

Je sens encore des larmes couler sur mon visage, seulement, ce ne sont pas les miennes. Je relève la tête, et vois Antonio en larmes au dessus de moi. Putain, l'alcool nous ravage tous les deux …

- P-Pleure pas, connard !

Je commence à paniquer. J'ai encore foiré, c'est ça ?

- _Dios mío_, Lovi ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as fais peur ! J'ai t'ai vraiment cru pour … pour Matthew …

Il rit ce connard … Et je le joins. Je rie aussi et il me serre à nouveau contre son torse. Et ça fait du bien, tellement de bien que je crois que je rêve … Il pose sa main sur mon visage. Elle est froide, et bien réelle. Il caresse ma joue de son pouce et plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Lovino …

Je regarde ailleurs, gêné, mais mes yeux finissent par se poser sur ses lèvres qui m'appellent, et je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me jeter dessus.

Je relève les yeux et vois que lui aussi fixe mes lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, enfoiré ?

Ses lèvres se plaquent contre les miennes, et le monde pourrait s'effondrer autour de moi, que j'en aurais rien à branler. Immédiatement, ma langue cherche la sienne, et mes mains parcours son dos. Il se serre contre moi et me saisit les fesses, et je ne viens pas du tout de laisser échapper un gémissement. Il se met à embrasser ma mâchoire, puis descend jusqu'à mon cou.

Je ne sens plus mon corps, tout ce que je sens, c'est sa bouche. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, ses dents dans mon cou, sa langue sur ma gorge. Je remarque quelques flashs dans la pièce … Je suis sûr qu'Elizaveta est en train de prendre des photos, mais j'm'en fous.

Je laisse Antonio me jeter sur le lit, et il se place au dessus de moi.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, Lovi … Depuis si longtemps …

Il replonge sur ma bouche alors que ses mots envoient des étincelles dans tout mon corps. Il me déshabille de mon t-shirt, et je me bats avec les boutons de sa putain de chemise.

Je ne veux qu'une chose, son corps contre le mien, sa chaire contre la mienne, sa chaleur pour toujours en moi.

Cette chaleur … Il m'a fallut tant de temps pour finalement m'avouer que ce n'est pas de la haine … Qu'est-ce que je peux être con parfois … Comment j'ai pu essayer d'éviter un tel plaisir pendant près de trois ans ?

Il descend ses lèvres et me lèche un téton, tout en portant sa main à l'intérieur de mon caleçon, commençant à me caresser. Putain que c'est bon … Un peu trop bon en fait … Toutes ses émotions montent en moi, et me retourne l'estomac Estomac un peu trop plein …

Non ! Il ne faut pas que j'y pense ! Je dois me concentrer sur le plaisir ! Sur le frottement de sa main sur mon corps, sur le son de ses gémissements alors que je plonge moi aussi dans son pantalon, sur sa langue qui …

Je regarde le plafond, sur lequel j'avais accroché le poster d'un plateau de Pasta.

Pire. Idée. Du. Monde.

Je sens ma langue gonflée alors que je produis de plus en plus de salive. Non ! Putain non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Ce moment est parfait ! Il ne faut pas que …

- Lovi ? Tu es tout pâle, est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Je me retourne sur le bord droit de mon lit, et vomit.

Partout.

Je crois bien avoir retapissé les murs.

Que quelqu'un me tue sur place …

- Lovi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Je crois que j'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie …

- Erg … J'suis pas d'humeur, enfoiré …

Il me frotte le dos alors que je dégueule une nouvelle fois. J'entends quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce émettre un « Beurk ! » et je me retourne pour voir Elizaveta, caméra en main. J'en étais sûr !

Je vomis à nouveau, cette fois tartinant mon lit, et légèrement Antonio. Il se lève et tombe en glissant sur ce que je viens de répandre sur le sol. J'me sens pas bien … J'ai les paupières lourdes et la boule qui m'oppressait le ventre semble avoir disparue, me donnant une certaine satisfaction et un état d'apaisement. Même mon érection semble retomber …

- J'ai besoin de dormir, bordel …

Je m'allonge sur le lit, et ferme les yeux.

- Lovi ! Reste éveillé ! Il faut qu'on termine ce qu'on a commencé !

- J'suis malade, enfoiré ! lui ai-je crié en me frottant les tempes du bout de mes doigts. Arrête de penser avec ta bite, et laisse-moi dormir !

- Mais … Je … Avec tout ça, Le Mat Tomate est dressé !

- T'appelles ta bite le 'Mat Tomate' ?

J'y crois pas … Quel con …

- C'est pas mignon ?

- Peu importe, fous-moi la paix !

- Elle s'appelle le 'Mat Tomate', pas 'La Paix' … se met à geindre Antonio.

- Je parle pas de ça, pervers ! Je suis sur que le bouffeur de grenouilles sera ravi de te débarrasser du problème …

- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi que je veux !

Je sens mes joues chauffer et mes yeux se fermer. Putain, ça devient dur de les garder ouverts … Je crois que la dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans le noir, c'est Eliza en train de rire, toujours avec sa caméra.

**. - ~ * ~ - . ( u . u)zZ . - ~ * ~ - .**

J'ouvre les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre. Je grogne et me retourne dans le lit. Soudain, je sens un truc dégueulasse contre ma joue. Toujours endormis, je touche avec mes doigts. On dirait du … vomi ?

Je m'assois aussi sec, le regrettant immédiatement lorsque je ressens un violent coup à la tête, come un coup de marteau à l'intérieur du crâne. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et serre de toutes mes forces tout en fermant les yeux.

Putain … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la veille ? Je m'allonge pour essayé de me souvenir … Je vois la fête … La partie de _Singstar_ où j'ai botté le cul à l'albinos … Le 'cadeau' de la salope française … J'ai vomis une première fois … Antonio me chante les étiquettes des bouteilles d'alcool … Je vomis sur la pute du bois de Boulogne … Le jeu de la bouteille …

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit et évite le vomi étalé partout pour quitter ma chambre. Je remarque qu'il y a une bouteille éclatée contre le mur. Au moins, elle est vide, ça fait ça en moins à nettoyer. J'ai pas envie de me casser le cul à laver des traces d'alcool, putain. Déjà que la gerbe, c'est dégueulasse …

Et après le jeu de la bouteille ? C'est le grand trou noir … La partie en elle-même est assez floue … Qui a commencé ? … C'est moi, non ? Oui … J'ai embrassé le connard au piano … Bon, au moins, j'suis sûr qu'il est propre, lui … Il a embrassé … la Grenouille, qui a embrassé … l'armoire Ikea, non ? … Je vois Tino, ensuite …et Matthew … Qui il a embrassé ? C'est tout noir, putain !

Je marche en mode zombie jusqu'à la porte d'Antonio, comme tous les matins pour le réveiller. Ce con pourrait dormir jusqu'à seize heures si je ne venais pas …

J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Matthew et Gilbert.

Complètement nu et au dessus de la couette.

Enlacés l'un _dans_ l'autre.

Je détourne le regard et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte, le regrettant pour le choc que ça cause dans ma tête. Mais ce n'est certainement pas aussi choquant que ce que je viens d'apercevoir …

Quelle heure il est, bordel ? Beaucoup trop tôt pour ce genre de conneries, pour sûr ! Un flash de souvenirs revient soudainement. Ces deux là en train de s'embrasser pendant qu'on jouait à la bouteille … Ensuite, qui avait joué ?

Et il est où l'enfoiré aux tomates ? C'est vrai, putain, sa chambre est occupée … Je me rends dans le salon, et fronce du nez pour la mauvaise odeur qui traine un peu partout. Sérieux, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ici …

Je remarque que plusieurs personnes dorment sur le sol, dont Giga Sourcils et le violeur qui sont sous le tapis. Au moins, le Rosbif a gardé ses vêtements cette fois-ci …

Je m'approche du canapé en évitant les cadavres de bouteilles sur le sol. De là où je suis, je peux voir le haut du crâne d'Antonio appuyé sur le coude du sofa. J'enjambe les deux enculés au sol, et arrive devant le canapé.

Putain ! Je rougis comme un radis en voyant qu'Antonio est torse nu. C'est quoi son putain de problème ? Pourquoi il n'a pas de chemise ? Je regarde mon ventre et réalise que moi non plus je n'ai plus mon t-shirt. Peut-être qu'on a fait une partie de Streap-Poker … Je ne me souviens de rien …

Une vague de douleur survient dans ma tête. C'est horrible, pourquoi les gens boivent si ça les rend dans de tels états ? Bande de cons … Et je n'en fait certainement pas partie !

Bon, faut que je réveille l'enfoiré sans causer trop de dégâts … Déjà, j'arrive à peine à le regarder … son corps me fait de l'œil, putain ! Pourquoi je me sens si bizarre ? C'est pas comme si j'avais changé par rapport à hier ! Bon, il est temps de réveiller l'abruti.

- Oi ! Gros Nigaud !

Le son de ma voix résonne dans ma tête, et je me crispe sous la douleur. Et bien sûr, l'imbécile ne bouge pas d'un poil … Je réessaie, mais cette fois, en le secouant. Ma main se pose sur son épaule, et je ressens une décharge agréable me parcourir, comme un grand frisson.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

C'est comme si mon corps a emmagasiné un souvenir que ma mémoire a oublié … J'essaie de me rappeler de la veille, mais tout ce que j'obtiens, c'est un violent mal de tête. J'arrête d'y penser, et secoue le connard.

- Oi ! Debout, gros con ! Faut tout ranger !

Cette fois, il remue un peu et se retourne. Il s'éclate au sol. Comme une grosse merde. Je dois me retenir de rire, parce que ça me bousillerait le crâne.

- Ouch, Lovi …

Il s'assoit sur le sol en se frottant la tête.

- T'as vu tout le putain de bordel que ta 'surprise' a causé ? T'as intérêt à tout ranger !

- Oh ... s'est-il mis à râler. Mais Lovi, je croyais qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit tu serais plus gentil avec moi …

- Tsk, comme si une fête allait changer mon comportement envers la personne que je hais le plus au monde …

- Quoi ? Mais Lovi … Tu …

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux de chiens battu, et encore une fois, mon cœur manque un battement. Mon esprit hésite par contre … C'est … C'est vraiment de la haine ? Ça m'a l'air plus complexe, bordel …

- Je 'quoi', enfoiré ?

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Avant que tu ne t'endormes ?

J'essaie à nouveau de réfléchir, mais le regrette aussitôt. Nope, pas moyen. Rien ne vient, bordel ! C'est frustrant de pas savoir ce qu'on a fait …

- J'me souviens de Matthew et du Monstre Albinos en train de se visiter la gorge l'un et l'autre …

Il me regarde avec des grands yeux tristes et implorants. C'est quoi son problème ?

- D-de rien d'autre après ça ? m'a-t-il demandé.

- Pas vraiment … Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je demande ça de peur d'avoir fais une grosse connerie, du genre coucher avec la Grenouille … Mais bon, comme il est habillé, c'est peu probable … La seule personne torse nue ici c'est …

Oh mon Dieu.

Non.

Non.

NON !

_A/N : Fiou …. Pour l'instant, je n'ai écrit que jusque là, mais dès que je récupère mon ordi, je continue ! Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à ranger ma chambre … Plus facile à dire qu'à faire …_

_Au fait, je suis retenue pour mon année d'échange à l'étranger ! Il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver des familles d'accueil dans ma région pour accueillir la personne échangée avec moi ^^_

_On se voit donc une prochaine fois ^^_

_(C'est con, parce que le troisième chapitre de Dream-World est terminé, et que je ne l'ai pas avec moi …)_

_Review plz :3_


	4. C4 : Fuite

**Aujourd'hui, j'me barre**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Je possède Gilbert. (C'est mon nouveau p'tit chat)**

_A/N : yes, babes! I'm back :D C'était la plus longue punition de toute ma vie! Et vous savez quoi? J'ai toujours pas récupéré mon ordi! Je vous écris depuis ma nouvelle tablette, ce qui fait qu'écrire est plus long que d'habitude ..._

_J'arrête de parler, et vous offre le chapitre suivant :) POV Antonio ! :D_

_(Au fait, l'histoire sera en 7 chapitres dont un épilogue)_

**Chapitre 4 : Fuite**

Cela a été une excellente soirée. J'ai pu célébrer les vingt et un ans de mon précieux petit Lovi, et j'ai pu boire. Oh, et aussi j'ai pu confier mes sentiments a celui que j'aime, et il m'a avoué les siens. Ah, Lovi ...

Je suis aux anges ... Même si le réveil m'a parut difficile ce ... matin ? Au moins, c'est mon petit Lovi qui me réveille, ce qui rend la journée beaucoup plus agréable ! Par contre, il fronce des sourcils ... Je me demande pourquoi ... C'est vrai qu'il les fronce souvent, et que la plupart des gens pense que c'est son visage au naturel, mais moi je le connais mon Lovi ! Ah ça oui ! Il ne fronce pas les sourcils, ni quand il dort, ni quand il écoute son chanteur préféré (à savoir Mika).

Lovi se tient debout devant moi, et je crois qu'il ne se sent pas bien ... Il regarde mon torse nu, puis le sien, et fait une mine effrayée. Bah quoi ? Il n'y a rien d'effrayant ... Lui en tout cas, il est à couper le souffle ... Je me demande s'il pense la même chose de moi ...

- N-ne m'dis pas que ... A commencé Lovi en rougissant.

- Que quoi, Lovi ? lui ai-je demandé en me rapprochant d'un pas.

Lui, il recule ... Ah Lovi, si tu avances et tu recules, comment veux-tu que je t'...

- Q-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ... P-pourquoi tu ... on ... Putain !

Oh ... Oooh ! Alors il a oublié ... Pas grave, il suffit que je le lui rappelle, et après il m'embrassera et on essaiera de faire des bébés.

- Et bien Lovi, hier on s'est ...

- Yo Anton ! T'as vu à qui la génialisime personne ici présente a réussi à avouer ses sentiments !?

Et une nouvelle fois dans ma vie, je me fais grossièrement interrompre par Gilbert Beilschmidt, alias mon meilleur ami. Bien sûr, sa voix raisonne dans ma tête ... Méchante gueule de bois ! Retourne au lit ! ... Ahahaha, comme si elle allait m'écouter ... J'ai l'air d'un schizophrène ...

- Félicitation Gil, mais tu pourrais parler moins fort, _por favor_ ...

Je tiens ma tête entre mes deux mains, et constate que Lovi fait de même. Aw~! On est synchro ! Trop mignon !

- Kesesese~! Si vous aviez du sang prussien comme moi, vous ne devriez pas vous encombrer de quelque chose d'aussi non-génial qu'une gueule de bois !

Grrr ... Maudite soit sa capacité à évacuer toute trace de fête !

- On est pas tous des putains d'allemands, et heureusement ! lui a répondu Lovino en criant et en le regrettant aussitôt.

- Prussien.

Lovi roule des yeux et lui montre avec son majeur qu'il peut aller se faire mettre. Insulte à laquelle Gilbert répond que c'est déjà fait.

- Et pour toi, Lovino, continue Gilbert, c'est fait ?

Il lève un sourcil en ma direction, et je vois que Lovi se tourne vers moi pour avoir la réponse. Ahahaha, il est mignon ... Je pense que s'il c'était passé quelque chose, Lovi ne se tiendrait pas ici là maintenant. Non pas parce que cela aurait été violent, ah ça non, cela aurait été doux, gentil et lent, mais bien parce que j'aurais insisté pour qu'il reste allongé pendant que je lui aurais préparé son petit déjeuner constitué d'un thé à la verveine et à la menthe, deux toasts au beurre, et un jus de tomates fraîches.

J'allais donc répondre à la négative à la question de Gilbert lorsque je suis interrompu par un cri :

- Aaargh ! _Frog, _retire ta _bloody _main de mon pantalon !

- Oooh ... mais j'avais froid ...

Je vois la tête de Francis qui émerge de sous le tapis. Il se lève d'un coup, comme un "Timon" dans "Timon et Pumba", et se met à renifler en souriant en coin. Il lève un sourcil vers nous trois et déclare d'une voix cassée :

- Je sens une odeur de sexe ... Qui a pris son pied sans moi ?

Gilbert lève la main comme un élève à l'école, et Francis s'empresse de le féliciter et de lui donner un _high-five._

_- _J'espère pour toi que c'était avec mon petit Mathieu, parce que je n'accepterais pas que tu ailles tremper ton biscuit ailleurs que dans son sirop d'érable !

Gilbert hoche la tête, avec un sourire fier aux lèvres.

- Aah, formidable ! Ne trouves-tu pas Arthur ?

- Non. J'suis sûr que Matthew a le Sida maintenant ...

Alors que Gilbert et Sourcils se mettent à se disputer, je me tourne vers Lovi qui semble être plongé dans ses pensées. Il est adorable quand il pense, avec ses yeux qui regardent le ciel alors qu'il se mordille la lèvre et croise les bras tout en battant du pied. Rapidement, il fronce du nez (Kyaah ! A-do-rable !), sans doute essaie-t-il de se souvenir de la veille ... Mon pauvre Lovi. J'aurais du me douter qu'autant d'alcool était mauvais pour une première fois ... Moi je suis habitué, alors je me souviens de presque tout ...

Il faut que je lui dise. Pas le choix, je ne veux pas que cette histoire reste un épisode flou ! Je veux que Lovi soit toujours à mes côtés, qu'on se réveille tous les jours dans le même lit, qu'on se sussure des mots doux à l'oreille, qu'il me dise des "je t'aime" en rougissant et en se cachant ... Je veux mon Lovi.

- Hier on s'est embrassé, et plus si tu ne m'avais pas vomi dessus.

Tous les yeux se tournent vers moi. Je crois avoir mal choisit mon moment, ahahaha ... Je remarque que Sourcils était en train d'étrangler Francis, que Gilbert câlinait Matthew par derrière (il est là depuis quand ?) et que Lovi discutait avec Matthew.

Mauvais timing, quand tu nous tiens ...

Apparement, je suis resté un peu trop longtemps dans mes pensées ... C'est vrai qu'on me dit toujours que je suis lent à la détente ...

Par reflexe, je me tourne vers Lovino. Je peux clairement lire la panique dans son regard, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Je me giffle intérieurement pour avoir agis comme un idiot, et m'approche de lui.

- Lovi, je ...

- Ta gueule !

Et puis fiooou! il a filé dans sa chambre. Bousculant Sourcils sur son passage (bien fait pour lui). Je crois que je l'ai mis mal à l'aise ... Ce ne serait pas la première fois ... Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre, et tente d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée.

- Lovi ...

Il me semble entendre un bruit étrange derrière la porte, et j'y colle mon oreille. Des sanglots. Des sanglots ! J'ai fais pleurer mon petit Lovi ! Je me sens trop mal ... Lovi devrait rire, et non pleurer, les larmes lui vont si mal ...

- Lovi, je ...

- Antonio.

Mon coeur accelère alors qu'il prononce mon prénom.

- O-oui ?

- Aujourdh'ui, j'me barre.

- Q-quoi ? J'ai du mal comprendre ...

J'espère avoir mal compris ...

- Aujourd'hui, j'me tire, j'me casse, tu comprends, enfoiré ?! T'arrives à comprendre là ?

- Mais tu ...

Mais tu m'aimes, tu me l'as dit hier ...

- Ta gueule ! J'en ai marre de tout ! Je me tire, et tu me foutras la paix !

Il se met à hurler, je n'aime vraiment pas le voir comme ça ...

- Lovi, ouvre la porte.

- NON ! ET NE M'APPELLE PAS LOVI, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Je ... Il ... Non, là il commence à m'énnerver ... Il n'a pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça ! Et s'il part, comment je vais pouvoir vivre, moi ? Quel égoïste !

Je me mets à tambouriner à sa porte avec mes pieds et mes poings. Je m'en moque du martèlement mental que cela me donne.

- Lovino, t'as intérêt à ouvrir cette porte avant que je ne la défonce !

- C'est ça ! Pour que tu puisses me saouler et profiter de moi comme tu l'as fait hier ?

...

... ?

... !

J'écarquille les yeux à ses propos. Comment ose-t-il penser ça de moi ? Il était parfaitement consentant hier ! Il était ... il était ... complètement saoul ... Quel idiot je suis sur ce coup là !

- Lovi, jamais je n'aurais profité de toi, tu me connais !

- Justement ! Et toi, tu me connais, non ? Putain, tu crois que je t'aurais approché en temps normal ? Réfléchis un peu, enfoiré ! Maintenant, dégage sale connard !

- Lovi ...

- C'EST LOVINO ENFOIRE DE FILS DE PUTE !

Je l'entends sangloter une nouvelle fois et soupire. Je me retourne et colle mon dos à la porte. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que les invités restant étaient tous agglutinés dans le couloir, à écouter notre "conversation".

- T'as pas été génial sur ce coup là, Toni ...

- Gil !

- Bah quoi ?

Gilbert a raison ... J'ai vraiment pas assuré ... J'aurais du pouvoir analyser la situation ! J'aurais dû penser avec ma tête ! Heureusement que Lovi s'est senti malade, sinon, je pense qu'on aurait été jusqu'au bout. J'aurais volé l'innocence de Lovino ...

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, c'est celle de Matthew. Il me sourit gentiment et me dit :

- Tu peux aller ranger si tu veux, je vais aller parler à Lovino.

- Il ne te laissera jamais entrer ...

Juste quand je dis ça, je sens la porte s'ouvrir contre mon dos. Je me relève et me retourne juste assez de temps pour apercevoir Lovino, toujours sans chemise, les yeux et les joues rosies d'avoir trop pleuré. Il attrape Matthew par le poignet, le tire jusque dans sa chambre, et ferme la porte à clef.

Il a ouvert la porte pour Matthew. Soudainement, les sentiments qu'il m'a avoué hier avoir pour Matthew me paraissent de plus en plus légitime. Et ça fait mal. Comme un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine.

- T'en fais pas Tonio, me dit Francis, ça va bien se terminer !

Je lui souri en hochant la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en doute fortement ... Je sens que Lovino n'a jamais rien ressentit pour moi ... Et si en fait il imaginait Matthew lorsqu'il m'embrassait ? Certain dirait que j'angoisse pour rien, mais pourtant, bien que je connaisse Lovino comme ma poche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal compris son comportement ... J'ai toujours cru qu'il était timide ... Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

. ~ * ~ .

Deux heures plus tard, et avec l'aide de Francis et Gilbert, j'ai fini de ranger l'appartement. Bien sûr, ils se sont contentés de boire les fonds de bouteilles et à en ré-ouvrir si nécessaire, mais ils sont restés jusqu'au bout, contrairement à cet _inglès stupido _qui est parti dès qu'il s'est assuré que Matthew était encore en vie.

Le canadien est sorti de la chambre quelques fois, notamment pour nettoyer le vomi de Lovino, mais je n'ai pas encore revu le visage de l'italien de la journée.

J'ai vraiment le poids de cette histoire sur le dos, et bien que la maison est nickel chrome, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas encore assez propre ... Il est maintenant seize heure trente, j'ai préparé une _paella_ pour huit personnes, deux pots de ketchup maison, six litres de _zumo de tomates_ et trois _tortilla de patatas. _

J'ai besoin de garder mon esprit occupé. C'est ce que Francis m'a dit. Et comme Francis est l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse (au niveau paroles du moins, car je sais que Gilbert est bien plus mâlin), je l'ai écouté sans broncher.

Et maintenant, nous voilà tous les trois au salon, en train de manger de la _paella_ et en écoutant Gilbert parler de sa génialissime vie. Mes yeux surveillent l'horloge du salon, posée sur la table basse. On l'a posée là parce que Sourcils l'a cassé hier en voulant montrer en quoi le football (ou soccer) était bien mieux que le football américain. Résultat : horloge du salon : 1, ballon de foot signé par tous les joueurs du Real Madrid : 0.

Matthew entre alors dans la pièce. Je n'attends même pas deux secondes avant de lui demander comment va Lovi.

- J-je suis désolé, Antonio ...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? lui ai-je demandé en me levant.

- Il insiste vraiment pour partir. Il a fait sa valise et ...

Je n'attends pas qu'il est fini sa phrase et me précipite vers la chambre de Lovino. Alors que j'arrive devant la porte, elle s'ouvre en grand, dévoilant un italien tirant deux larges valises. Les mêmes qu'il avait le jour où il est arrivé il y a un peu plus de trois ans de ça.

Il passe devant moi sans même un regard, et avance jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il pose la clef de l'appart sur le meuble et ouvre la porte. Il allait la fermer, mais je l'en empêche avec mon pied.

- Lovi ! Reste s'il te plait ! Je suis désolé !

Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. Il serre les poings, puis se remet à avancer, d'un pas décidé. Je l'arrète une nouvelle fois en mettant ma main sur son épaule.

- Lovi ...

- Je ne te connais pas. Seuls les amis peuvent m'appeller Lovi.

- Mais je suis ...

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. _Ciao, _l'étranger.

_A/N : J'ai l'impression que ça m'a prit 3 jours, alors que ça ne m'a prit "que" deux heures ... Grrr, maudite sois-tu tablette de la mort !_

_Tout au long de ma punition, j'ai pas arrêté d'écrire sur papier ... J'ai fini cette histoire, et I'm Way Too Old aussi ... D'ailleurs, IMWTO a pris des directions différentes qu'a l'origine ... J'espère que vous aimez le suspens ;)_

_(Je suis actuellement à Mâcon en France, alors je n'ai pas mon carnet avec mes chapitres pour pouvoir les retaper ...)_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre ˆˆ ... Comment je peux dire ça alors que Lovino s'est tiré !_

_Je l'ai écrit du point de vue d'Antonio, parce que Lovi était beaucoup trop perturbé dans sa tête pour pouvoir être écrit sans influence d'alcool._

_J'espère aussi qu'il est assez long ... Mon logiciel n'inscrit pas le nombre de mots, d'habitude je traine autour des 3000 mots ..._

_Enfin, je sais que ce chapitre était un peu déçevant (le suivant est mieux, et celui d'après encore mieux :D), mais sâchez que l'histoire se termine bien (ou pas ... suspens ...)_

_Merci de m'avoir lu_

_Plz review ˆˆ_


	5. C5 : Solitude

**Aujourd'hui, j'me barre.**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Hetalia, ni Taco Bell.**

_A/N : Yo people ! J'ai pris la résolution de terminer d'écrire cette histoire en une semaine, et d'ensuite l'écrire en anglais!_

_Retour au POV de Lovi~! :D_

_Aussi, puisque je n'arrive pas à relire mes chapires précédents, je ne sais pas si Feliks était déjà dans l'histoire ... Du coup, lorsque j'aurais récupéré mes textes, je corrigerais les chapitres précédents :)_

_(P.S : ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit Lovino et du coup ... Je crois que je l'ai très mal Tsundere dans ce chapitre ...)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 5 : Solitude**

Je vérifie mon visage dans le miroir avant de donner un coup de pchit-pchit pour nettoyer les vitres dessus (sur le miroir, évidement). J'y passe ensuite un coup de chiffon, et souris devant la propreté du résultat.

Bien sûr, mon sourire retombe lorsque je retrouve mon reflet. Je fais pitié, putain ... Je dois avoir perdu dix-huit kilos depuis que j'ai déménagé il y a six mois de chez ... tu sais qui ...

Non, pas Voldemort, putain !

Je soupire en passant mes doigts sur les poches sous mes yeux. Je n'ai presque plus de chaire sur les joues ... et c'est quand la dernière fois que j'ai été chez le coiffeur ? Putain, je suis obligé de m'attacher les cheveux avec une saloperie d'élastique !

Je grogne et me détache du miroir de la mort pour me remettre au travail. Toutes ces toilettes ne vont pas se nettoyer toutes seules ...

Et oui. C'est mon nouveau job.

Je nettoie les toilettes.

D'un fast food mexicain.

Je ne vous parlerez pas de toutes les couleurs que j'ai pu voir au fond des cuvettes du Taco Bell de cette ville ... Surtout que c'est le seul Taco Bell à des kilomètres à la ronde, et qu'il y a des habitués ... Comme Big Joe. Ne jamais nettoyer derrière Big Joe !

Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je ne travaille plus au Pizza Hut ? C'est parce que je connaissais trop de gens là bas. J'ai déménagé à quinze kilomètres de mon ancienne ville, et comme ça, je ne fais que de nouvelles rencontres.

Comme mon nouveau auto-proclamé meilleur ami, Feliks. Un travestit. Ouais, je fais les meilleurs des rencontres ... Mais il est sympa ... quand il fait pas sa pétasse pour me commander partout ... Parce qu'il est aussi mon patron ...

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. C'est Feliks. Bien sûr que c'est lui, vu qu'il est le seul à avoir mon numéro, et que c'est son moyen de communication préféré ... Enfin bref, je lis son SMS :

"_Lovi-no, tu dois trow venir t'OQP du new drive!"_

Comment ça, m'occuper du Drive ? J'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, moi ! J'ai pas les capacités sociales nécessaires !

Je range mes seaux et chiffons et quitte les toilettes. Je regarde ma montre, vu que je termine mon service bientôt, c'est à dire, à vingt heure. Il est dix-neuf heure, et donc, le fastfood commence à se vider. Je peux voir des parents en train de se lever avec leur nouveau né dans une poussette ... Ainsi que des couples ... Des couples PARTOUT ! C'est comme s'ils me crachaient au visage à quel point ils sont heureux, et qu'ils sont bien content d'avoir trouvé l'âme soeur ... ça me dégoûte !

Enfin, qu'ils rient bien ! L'amour ça détruit de toute façon ... ça rend lâche et vous fait prendre des décisions que tu ne regrettes ABSOLUMENT PAS après.

J'ai été amoureux une fois.

C'est trop compliqué, alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter.

Aucun regret.

- Lovino ! Je dois trop te parler !

Je soupire et me retourne pour faire face au son qui me crie dans les oreilles. Feliks se tient les hanches et me regarde avec un sourire _je-sais-tout-bitch-please_. Il porte une robe Lolita rose et blanche avec de noeuds absolument partout ... Flippant ...

- Tu pensais carrément à ton ex !

- C'est pas mon ex, et non, je pensais pas à lui !

- Je connais ce regard ! Malheureusement ...

Il lève des yeux tristes vers moi.

- J'ai trop la même mine quand je pense à Liet ...

Je roule les yeux. Il va encore me parler de son ex ... Je l'imagine déjà "Oh, Toris, il est parfait, il a des yeux carrément sexy et ses cheveux sont trop top canon pour faire des tresses dedans !" ... Pfff, pitoyable ...

- Viens dans mon bureau, il faut trop qu'on parle.

Je le suis jusqu'à son bureau de la masculinité virile, bourré de testostérone et d'hormones mâles. J'déconne, il est tout rose et couvert de Ponycorns et d'arcs-en-ciel ...

- Assieds-toi, mon chaton.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande, et prend place dans un de ses poufs Ikea trop pas confortable. Merde ! Je viens de le refaire ! Feliks est hyper contagieux, et j'ai tendance à mettre des "trop" un peu partout dans mes phrases quand je parle avec lui ... Bordel de merde !

- Ecoute, chéri. Faut que je te trouve quelqu'un !

- Q-q-quoi ?

- Pour te remplacer en nettoyage !

Oh ... C'est carrément ce que j'avais compris, putain.

- Il faut trop que je te donne une promotion, alors à partir de demain tu travailleras au Drive.

- Euh ... _Grazie, _mais je suis pas trop doué niveau relationnel ... J'aime pas voir la tête des gens ...

- T'inquiète pas, bichon ! Tu dois parler dans un micro, on verra pas ta tête ! Tu prends les commandes, et Miche-Miche les donnes, elle a tendance à faire revenir les clients, vu qu'elle est trop chou et tout ça.

Par "Miche-Miche" je pense qu'il parle de Michelle, l'étudiante d'échange qui vient des Seychelles ...

- Ok, je suis d'accord ... et niveau salaire ?

- Augmentation de 55%.

- Sérieux ?! me suis-je exclamé en souriant.

- Duh ! Bien sûr que c'est 55%, on est meilleurs amis après tout ! Je suis comme la grande soeur que t'as jamais eu ! T'aurais pas été mon bestah, j't'aurais augmenter de seulement 40%. Tu choisis bien tes amis, Lovino !

Je souris, satisfait. J'allais passer d'un salaire de mille dollars, à un salaire d'à peu près mille cinq cents dollars ! Parfait, vu que j'ai du loyer en retard !

- Merci !

- De rien, mais j'ai autre chose à te demander ...

- Huh ? Quoi ?

- Comment tu fais pour oublier quelqu'un ?

Je me crispe à sa question.

- Putain de merde ... Encore ta bouille triste ! Erg, et cette question ! On n'oublie jamais, putain ! C'est impossible ! Aussi dur qu'on essaie, on ne peut pas oublier. On y pense sans arrêt ... Ce sourire, ces yeux ... Sa manière de prononcer mon nom, sa manière de se tenir debout, son petit sourire quand il me regarde et qu'il croit que je ne le sais pas ...

Je me perds dans mes pensées orales ... Antonio ... Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, putain ... Le pire, c'est qu'il ne m'a fallut que trois jours sans lui dans mon nouvel appart pour me rendre compte que je l'aimais.

Je l'aime. Et il est hors de question que je le revois. Je me suis comporté comme un enfoiré, comme si c'était de sa faute si je ne me souviens pas de notre premier baiser ... Comment j'aurais pu le confronter, alors que j'avais tout oublié de la veille ? Je suis vraiment trop con ... Si je n'avais pas bu ... On aurait pu ...

- Lovino ! Pleure pas ! J'suis désolé ! Si tu pleures, alors moi aussi ...

P-pleurer ? Moi ? Je passe une main sur mes joues moites. Pfff, ce sont pas des larmes, je transpire des yeux, une nouvelle fois ...

- Liiiiet ! Tu me maaanques !

Et comme les hommes virils que nous sommes, nous nous prenons dans les bras en criant le nom de nos êtres aimés. Moi pour m'être barré comme un lâche, et Feliks pour ne pas avoir su protéger Toris du déménagement.

- Le pire, continue Feliks, c'est que je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir ...

J'ai tenu Feliks dans mes bras pendant près d'une demi heure, alors qu'il m'a raconté son histoire dans les moindres détails. C'est le connard de communiste qui est parti avec Toris et ses deux cousins pour on ne sait où et pour on ne sait combien de temps. Toris est injoignable depuis. On connait donc tous les deux le commie ... Le monde est petit ...

Au final, mon service s'est terminé dans le bureau de Feliks. Le pauvre lui doit encore rester jusque vingt deux heures ... Heureusement, comme il me le fait remarquer, il a de la Vodka polonaise "super trop top" qui arrache la gueule ...

.~*~.

Je m'assois dans le tas de tissus rembourré qui me sert de canapé et de lit. Je prends ma couverture et la télécommande. Et bien sûr, comme tous les mardis soirs, il n'y a absolument rien à la télévision ...

Je soupire et éteins l'écran. C'est dans ces putains de moments qu'on réalise à quel point la vie social nous manque ... J'ai envie d'appeller mon frère, mais je sais que je ne peux pas ... Après six mois sans être entré en contact avec mon ancienne vie, je n'vais pas recommencer ...

C'est ainsi que je m'endors, sans avoir mangé, comme tous les soirs.

.~*~.

Le lendemain à onze heures trente, je suis à mon poste. La pièce est un ancien placard de la cuisine, et du coup, c'est petit, et les murs sont dégueulasses, couvert de graisse où je n'sais pas trop quoi ...

Feliks n'est pas là le matin, mais il m'a laissé son assistant pour m'expliquer comment me servir du micro, ce que je dois dire aux clients, et surtout, ce que je ne dois pas dire aux clients.

Premier client, essai numéro un :

- _Buenos dias, _qu'est-ce que vous désirez consommer ? ... De la _paella _sans tomates ? Tu te fous de qui ? Qui vient bouffé hispanique sans tomates, huh ? ... T'es allergique ? Alors va bouffer ailleurs, comme dans un putain de restaurant allemand, tiens !

Résultat : échec.

Je l'ai dit à Feliks que ça ne marcherait jamais ... Les gens sont trop cons ... Au bout du septième essai, j'arrive enfin à prendre une commande. Feliks entre dans mon placard juste à ce moment là.

- Tu vois, bichon, quand tu veux, tu peux !

- Ouais ... Fous-moi la paix, ils sont trop difficiles à gérer ... Je crois que ma tête va exploser ... Au moins ça redécorera un peu ce placard à balais ...

Feliks hoche la tête.

- C'est vrai que ça manque carrément de rose, ici ... Et de poneys ... et de posters de Brad Pitt ...

Feliks est interrompu par un long bip sonore indiquant qu'une voiture vient d'arriver.

Essai numéro huit :

- _Buenos dias_, que désirez vous commander ?

- _Holà, _alors, trois numéro huit, avec supplément tomates dans l'un des trois.

Cette voix ... Mon coeur s'arrête ... Comment a-t-il pu me retrouver ? J'ai pris mes précautions pourtant ! Je ne connais personne qui aurait pu lui dire où je me trouvais !

- _Senor ? _me demande Antonio. _(A/N : mon ~n~ "egne" espagnol est cassé)_

- Lovino, me dit Feliks, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Bien sûr, je cale. Parce que je suis comme ça devant la pression ... Trop de stress d'un coup est très mauvais pour mon petit corps d'italien masculin.

- Âllo ? Nan mais âllo, quoi ! Prend, genre, la commande Lovino !

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de ma torpeur. Sa voix m'a peut-être manqué, mais je peux très bien lui parler maintenant. C'est pas comme s'il allait me reconnaître de toute façon ...

- _S-si, d-decea algo de m-màs?_

_- L-Lovi ?_

Merde ... Je fais quoi ?! Pourquoi j'ai parlé en espagnol, moi ? C'était sûr qu'il allait me reconnaître avec ce putain d'accent italien de mes couilles ! Saloperie d'enfoiré de fils de pute ! Il est temps de faire ce que je sais faire de mieux ! Fuir comme le vent !

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'arrière cuisine. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre Feliks s'excuser dans le micro avant que je n'aille m'enfermer dans le placard, _like a boss._

Je suis mort. Je vais devoir redéménager ... Peut-être que je devrais retourner en Italie ... Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire ... L'Italie c'est bien ... Loin de mes problèmes ... Loin d'Antonio.

Je me mets à sangloter ... Je crève de peur putain ... Comment je vais sortir ? Soudain la porte, s'ouvre et je me crispe en me mordant le poing.

- Lovi ?

Je ne peux pas répondre à ça ... Impossible ...

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !

Et il me sert dans bras comme il ne l'a plus fait depuis six mois. Et moi je pleure sur sa putain d'épaule. Je respire son odeur, si délicieuse ... Il n'a pas changé, si ce n'est le fait qu'il ait pris un peu de poids ...

- Tu m'as manqué, Lovi ! Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois ... Je voulais pas abuser de toi, je te le promets. En réalité, je me suis laissé emporter par mes propres sentiments ... Je suis désolé, on peut toujours resté ami n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquille les yeux à sa phrase ... ou plutôt à son paragraphe ? Tous ces mots sont ... un peu trop parfaits ...

- Enfoiré, t'as répété ton texte ou quoi ?

Il se détache de moi, et relève mon menton avec le bout de ses doigts.

Mon cerveau plante.

Pourquoi suis-je incapable de penser normalement quand il est près de moi ?! On dirait que les six mois sans lui se sont envolés ! J'ai pourtant médité sur ma vie, et sur ma décision de l'en faire sortir, putain !

Il me sourit ... Oh mon Dieu ... Ce sourire ...

- J'ai rêvé de te retrouver chaque seconde passée loin de toi, Lovi ...

J'avale difficilement ... Mon corps me demande de me jeter sur ses lèvres et de le sauter contre un mur ... Je supporte pas quand je me sens comme ça, putain ! Connerie d'Antonio ! Heureusement que mon esprit est là pour relever le niveau ! Parce que tout est clair comme du crystal dans ma tête. Je n'suis pas du tout confus. Non. T'es d'accord ? Tout ce que je te raconte à du sens, non ? Et toutes mes pensées vont dans le même sens ! Ce qui signifie que j'aime Antonio, parce que je déteste comment il me fait sentir. Ou alors c'est le contraire ... Ou alors c'est un 'bien que' et pas un 'parce que' ... Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que ... Merde, j'ai oublié ! Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec des tomates ...

- Hum ... Genre, Lovino ?

- F-Feliks ... Euh, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Laisse-moi carrément deviner ... Antonio c'est ça ?

Antonio ne détache même pas son regard de moi, alors qu'il demande à mon patron :

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Pff, Lovino parle, genre, tout le temps de toi ... Comment il t'a trop briser le coeur et qu'il est impardonnable et tout ça ...

- Lovi ?

Je rougis et secoue la tête, se qui enlève la main d'Antonio de mon visage. Pour qui il se prend cet enfoiré de travestit ? Il croit qu'il a le droit d'étaler ma vie priver sur le marché ? enfin ... sur la cuisine ? Il y a des putains de gens ici !

- Lovi ...

Je regarde Antonio qui me fixe intensément. Il prend ma main, et parce que mon corps ne le veux pas, je ne le repousse pas. Par contre quelque chose 'snap' quand il descend sur un genou et me regarde passionnément.

- Lovi, je dois te demander quelque chose ...

- L-lève-toi, ducon, fais pas l'idiot !

- Lovi, veux-tu ... me pardonner ?

Putain d'enfoiré hyper romantique ... Il sait que j'adore les histoires à l'eau de rose ... Mais je peux pas le pardonner ...

C'est impossible ...

Vu que ce n'est pas sa faute ...

- L-Lève-toi !

- Tu me pardonnes ?

- Si je te dit que oui, tu te leveras ?

- ... Mmmh, peut-être ? me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je. N'sens. Plus. Mes. Putains. De jambes.

- J'te pardonne, trou d'balle ! Lève-toi maintenant, putain !

Et il se lève. Oh mon Dieu ... Je vais mourir d'angoisse ! Pourquoi il faut qu'il fasse un tel numéro en public ? Quel idiot ...

- Est-ce que tu peux revenir à la maison, Lovi ?

Qu-quoi ? C'est quoi son problème à celui-là ? Il croit que parce que je lui parle je vais faire abstraction de mes résolutions ? Comme dirait Feliks : _Bitch please !_

_- _Pas question, enfoiré ! Si je suis parti c'est pour de bonnes raisons !

- Mais Lovi ...

- Ne m'appelle p...

- Lovino ! s'exclame Feliks, autant que j'ai trop carrément envie de regarder vos histoires de tentions sexuelles, vous êtes genre, dans la cuisine ... Alors Lovino, je te laisse terminer ton service maintenant si tu pars en rencard avec la _Smexy Beast _qui te sert de futur mec ...

Antonio est aux anges, mais moi je vais gerber ... Trop de putain d'angoisse !

- U-un rencart ? T'es complètement malade ! Pourquoi j'irai à un rencart avec ce type ?!

- Parce que si non ...

Feliks sort alors une poêle à frire rose de derrière lui. Eh, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que cette conasse d'Elizavetha qui pouvait faire ça ! À quoi il joue ? Je crois avoir déjà vu plus menaçant qu'un travelot en robe émeraude "carrément trop assortie à ses yeux" avec une poêle à frire rose ...

- J'ai pas peur de toi, Feliks ...

- Si non, tu es viré, et je m'assure que tu sois viré de l'industrie des fast food pour de bon ...

- ... Euh ... Et alors ?

- Lovino ! T'as genre, carrément trop intérêt à aller en rencart avec ton beau mâle, sinon je te castres avec une aiguille à coudre !

- Huh ?

- Aller Lovi ! Je me remets sur un genou pour toi !

- Ah non, toi tu restes debout !

Je soupire bruyamment avant de détourner mon regard d'Antonio et de ses yeux plaidants.

- Bien, j'irai, mais t'as pas intérêt de tenter quelque chose de louche, enfoiré !

Sinon je ne répond plus de mes actes ...

- Génial ! Passe à la maison à 19h ce soir !

Je me retourne vers Feliks qui saute de joie. Je travaille jusque vingt heure normalement, mais il à l'air de s'en battre les couilles ... S'il en a encore ? ...

- Lovino, bichon, lapin, mon chou, je te donne carrément ta journée ! Oh, et à moi aussi d'ailleur ! On va aller faire du shopping toute les deux, ma grande !

Comment il vient de m'appeller ?

- T'as trop l'air d'une brindille anorexique, Lovino ! On doit passer chez le coiffeur et ... Oh mon Dieu, _broski, _t'as vu tes ongles ? On doit carrément passer chez la manucure ! Tu veux être beau pour ton mâle, non ? Antonio, t'es pas d'accord quand je dis que Lovino est totalement négligé ?

- Euh ...

- Répond à ça enfoiré, et je te crache à la gueule !

C'est ainsi que j'ai apperement un rencard avec l'espagnol. Quel stress ... Il n'y a pas moyen que j'y aille ! De qui je me fous ! Je vais exploser d'angoisse ! Je pars pour l'Italie ce soir ! Il veut me tuer sous le stress !

- Il faut que j'y aille, Lovi. On se dit à 19h ce soir ?

- O-ouais, connard ...

Et c'est sur ce mensonge qu'Antonio s'en va.

_A/N : C'est à ce moment qu'on se rend compte que n'écrire que le point de vue d'un personnage est difficile ... J'espère que Lovi vous a parut assez confus. La première fois que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, Lovi était trop clair dans ses pensées, et savait exactement pourquoi il agissait. Le but recherché était qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi il se comportait ainsi._

_On comprend plus ou moins que c'est parce qu'il angoisse ... Mais la suite nous dira pourquoi il angoisse autant ..._

_Et oui les gars et les garces, le prochain chapitre est le dernier avant l'épilogue ! Ce qui veut dire "ALERTE YAOI" :D_

_Vous allez enfin comprendre pourquoi Lovino ne comprend rien !_

_Stay tuned :)_

_Review plz ˆˆ_


	6. C6 : Je t'aime

**Aujourd'hui, j'me barre**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Dans cette histoire, je ne possère que mon esprit malsain.**

_A/N : Hey there everyone, it's LittleRainbow again ! Régalez-vous de la smexytude de ce chapitre !_

_Je sais que j'avais dis que j'écrirais la fin en une semaine ... C'était plus dûr que prévu ... *noyée dans les devoirs* mais le voilà enfin! J'ai écris l'épilogue avant ce chapitre, alors il devrait arrivé bientôt :P_

_J'aime Yandere!Spain à mourir, alors il fallait bien que j'en mette un peu ..._

_Mon Dieu, déjà la fin ... C'est passé si vite ! *cries like an italian baby*_

_BONNE LECTURE :D_

_(moi en mode panique parce que je tape du Yaoi avec ma mère à côté et qui me demande pourquoi je souris comme ça ...)_

**Chapitre 6 : **_**Je t'aime**_

Ma valise est prète. Je vérifie l'heure sur mon portable, dix-neuf heure douze, quatre appels manqués d'Antonio. Je n'sais même pas comment il a eu mon numéro ...

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux fraîchement coupés. J'ajuste ma nouvelle chemise bordeaux, et lisse mon pantalon marron. Je dois être à l'aéroport dans une demi heure si je ne veux pas rater mon vol pour l'Italie.

Feliks a été assez sympa pour me payez mon "Relooking Carrément Trop Nécessaire", et je m'enfuis comme un voleur ... Encore une raison pour me sentir comme un connard. Il a été un si bon ami ... Et surtout, il pense avoir trouvé pourquoi j'agis tout le temps comme une andouille, mais il doit ce trompé, parce que ce n'est pas possible que je sois ... ce qu'il m'a dit ... J'en ai pas envie ...

Et ouais, car Feliks, en bon apprenti psychologue, a analysé mon cas pendant qu'on se faisait les ongles tout à l'heure (... J'veux dire pendant qu'IL se faisait les ongles ! Pas moi ! ... et si mes ongles sont si brillants et si bien coupés, c'est parce que tous les italiens naissent comme ça !)... Et j'ai pas envie de croire ce qu'il m'a dit ...

Je soupire, éteins la lumière, et quitte mon appartement. Il ne va pas me manquer celui là ... Il faut que je donne les clefs à la propriétaire en passant ... Je verrouille la porte et me retourne pour me retrouver nez à nez avec des yeux verts perçants.

- An-An-Antonio ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Ahahaha, Lovi, je te connais par coeur ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser t'enfuir une nouvelle fois !

Il y a quelque chose de menaçant dans son regard qui envoit des frissons le long de mon dos. Comment il a pu savoir que je comptais partir ?

- Comment t'as su où j'habite ? Comment t'es arrivé si vite ? Pourquoi tu me colles comme ça ? Bordel de merde !

- Feliks. Voiture. Parce que je t'aime.

Je sens mes joues chauffer. Quels enfoirés ! Lui, et Feliks !

- Dégage, connard, j'ai un avion à prendre.

- Tu le prendras demain matin, parce qu'on à un rencard ce soir ! Ahahaha !

Il me sourit et lève les bras pour me montrer deux sacs en plastique. Par l'odeur, je dirais qu'il y a des pâtes et de la pizza là dedans ... Grrr, cet enfoiré connait mes points faibles !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça ?

- J'attends pour que tu ouvres la porte.

- P-Pardon ?

- Ah Lovi, tu crois que je ne sais pas repérer quand tu me mens ? D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas du tout quand tu fais ça, ahaha ! Ne recommence pas, _si _?

- Huh ...

- Ouvre donc la porte, Lovi, ahahaha !

Encore un grand sourire. Il me fout les boules, là, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi ... aussi ... J'suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait un mot pour le décrire ... Il est juste flippant ...

Je crois que ça vaudrait mieux que j'ouvre la porte. Mais je refuse de lui tourner le dos, il pourrait me poignarder ou quelque chose dans le genre. Et donc, c'est en me battant avec la clef et la porte que je fixe Antonio qui continue de me sourire.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvre, et j'entre à l'intérieur, toujours en faisant face à l'espagnol. Il me suit, et passe devant moi, portant un regard curieux sur la décoration de mon appart.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça ... Tu vois l'appart le plus laid que t'es jamais vu ? Le mien est _e _fois pire ... En sachant que _e _est une valeur mathématique. Tout le monde ne sais pas ça ... Putain, d'où me vient ce genre de comparaison ? Je repense à ce que Feliks m'a dit plus tôt ... Il a peut-être raison ... Et non, je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il m'a dit, putain, c'est hyper génant !

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, Antonio fronce du nez en faisant le tour de mon trois pièces.

- T'as fini ton tour, 'Ni l'un ni l'autre' ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre est ma nouvelle insulte. Je trouve qu'elle est cool parce qu'elle ne veut rien dire ... C'est quoi ces pensées de merde ?

- C'est pas très joli chez toi, Lovi.

- C'est pas chez moi ...

- Hm ?

Il me regarde en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine, l'autre con ? Que je veut dire que si c'est pas ici chez moi, c'est parce que ma vrai maison c'est mon ancien appart ? Pfff, bordel de non !

- Je loue. C'est pas chez moi.

- La maison se trouve là où est le coeur Lovi ...

Je roule des yeux.

- Pfff, et ce serait où ? Dans ma poitrine ? Crétin ...

- Où auprès de moi ... C'est là qu'est ton coeur, non ?

Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Je rougis et me mets à bégayer alors qu'il avance à pas posés. Au moment où il arrive près de moi, je retiens mon souffle. Il s'approche de mon oreille, et y murmure :

- N'est-ce pas, Lovino ?

Puis il continue son chemin comme si de rien n'était et pose les sacs sur la table basse du salon. Il en sort des couverts, deux assiettes, une pizza, et des pâtes contenues dans des _Pasta Boxes. _

- Tu viens à table, Lovino ?

- Huh ...

Je cligne des yeux et m'assois sur mon canapé, à côté de lui. Il me tend une assiette que je prends. J'ai pas encore mangé aujourd'hui, après tout ... Et hier soir non plus d'ailleurs ...

- Tu ne dis pas merci, Lovino ?

- Non.

C'est étrange ... Il est encore passé en mode flippant ... Il est froid et distant et il ... il ... il m'appelle par mon prénom ... Il fait chier ! J'comprends rien ! Je prends une grande bouchée de pâtes et mâche frénétiquement.

C'est délicieux en plus ! Je suis sûr qu'il les a faites lui même ... Je lui lance un coup d'oeil discret quand je le sens se rapprocher de moi. Il a les yeux remplis de malice et je sens que mon coeur manque un battement. Putain, il est beaucoup trop sexy comme ça ... Je sens mon visage me brûler, mais souris en repensant qu'il y a encore six mois, j'essayais de me convaincre que mon désir sexuel était de la haine ... Pfff ...

- Alors, Lovi, comment sont les pâtes ?

- Pâteuses.

Il recommence à être un connard de pervers ... C'est quoi son putain de problème, bordel ?! Oh mon Dieu, il vient de poser sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Lovi~ ... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais en mettre autant dans la bouche ... ça pourrait être utile.

J'avale difficilement et me tourne vers lui.

- Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème, enfoiré ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Lovino.

- Arrète ça, t'es en train de m'énnerver, bordel ! D'un coup t'es charmant, puis après tu deviens un sale pervers, la seconde d'après tu deviens un enfoiré froid et distant ! C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?!

- T'es frustré ?

- Oui, putain !

- Oh, alors tu me comprends maintenant ...

Oh merde ... Ne me dis pas qu'il a ... Oh, l'enfoiré ! Comment ose-t-il employer des techniques de couples mariés sur moi ! Je parie, que toi tu comprends pas, alors laisse moi t'expliquer. Tu vois, tout bon psychologue te dira que la meilleur façon de guérir un couple, c'est de le mettre face à son problème. L'une de ces techniques est donc de faire ressentir tes émotions à ton conjoint, permettant de le mettre à ta place.

Enfoiré d'Antonio ...

Mais alors ça veut dire que ...

- Tu ressens vraiment tout ça autour de moi ?

Il hoche la tête. Wow ... On m'a déjà appellé Diva, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi ... changeant ... Plus j'en apprends sur moi-même, plus je sens que Feliks a raison ... J'ai un maladie ... mentale ...

Je veux pas ! Je veux pas putain ! C'est pas possible je ne peux pas être _**bipolaire**_ !

Il doit s'être trompé ! Il n'a fait que deux ans d'étude de psychologie, il a forcément tort.

Lovino Vargas n'est pas bipolaire.

- Lovi ! Je suis désolé, ne pleure pas !

- Non, putain, _je_ suis désolé, Antonio ! Je n'suis qu'un gros con ! J'ai été un monstre toute ma vie !

- Ne pleure pas, mon ange, les larmes ne te vont pas !

Il me prend dans ses bras alors que je lui dit à quel point je suis désolé pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Je suis vraiment trop con ... Pourquoi j'ai pas été capable de dire que quelque chose clochait chez moi ? C'est évident pourtant !

- J'ai compris, Antonio ... Il m'a fallut trop longtemps ... Je suis désolé, bordel ! Je t'aime, et je pourrais jamais être avec toi !

Il me sert encore plus fort.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Lovi ?

- Je ... Je suis bipolaire ...

- Huh ? Tu as fais un test ?

- N-non, mais Feliks m'a dit que ...

Il se détache de moi et me saisit par les épaules. Son regard bienveillant est planté dans le mien.

- Tu ne le sauras que si tu fais le test.

- J'ai peur ...

Aarg, j'me comporte comme un p'tit pédé ! Je me hais ! Je hais les homos !

- N'ait pas peur, Lovi, je suis là pour toi. Toujours.

- Mais si je suis fou, je n'pourrais pas rester avec toi ...

- Bien sûr que si, crétin !

J'écarquille les yeux, c'est la première fois que j'entends Antonio lancer une insulte contre moi.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, Lovi ! Même si j'apprend que tu es une bombe atomique, je resterais à tes côtés jusqu'au bout ...

- Tonio ...

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio colle ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je sens mon coeur s'arréter de battre, comme lorsqu'on entame une pente sur une attraction forte. Je réponds à son baiser immédiatement, et mes bras s'enroulent d'eux mêmes autour de son corps.

Tout vient si naturellement. Je suis sûr que c'est l'ordre des choses ...

J'écarte les lèvres afin qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue, et je m'assois sur ses genoux, lui caressant le dos d'une main, et les cheveux de l'autre. Antonio essaie lui aussi de rompre tout vide entre nous, alors qu'il glisse ses mains sous ma chemise, me faisant sentir ses grandes mains chaudes dans mon dos.

J'emets un putain de long gémissement de plaisir. C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent, toucher l'être aimé c'est se sentir vierge à nouveau ... Antonio se hâte de déboutonner ma chemise, et je me bats pour enlever la sienne. Elles se retrouvent toutes les deux sur les assiettes de nourriture ...

Antonio m'allonge sur le canapé, et se met au dessus de moi, se plaçant entre mes jambes. Il se frotte contre mon entre-jambe tout en faisant glisser sa langue le long de mon cou.

Quel bonheur, putain ...

Il s'approche de mon oreille et me demande d'une voix emplie de désir :

- Lovi ... Puis-je te faire l'amour ?

Pourquoi est-il aussi sexy, bordel ?! Il me laisse sans voix et je suis obligé d'hocher la tête pour lui répondre. Il me sourit et me pose une autre question :

- Est-ce que tu es vierge, Lovi ?

Huh ? C'est quoi cette question de merde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, celui-là ? On est est plus au XIXème siècle quand même ! J'allais quand même pas attendre d'être marié avant d'en profiter !

- N-non ! J'ai vingt et un ans, bordel !

Ses yeux se plissent et il replonge sur ma bouche, me mordant la lèvre au passage.

- Ouch, putain !

- C'était avec qui ta première fois ?

Je roule des yeux à sa question posée sur un putain de ton agressif.

- C'est pas important, putain ...

Cette fois, c'est moi qui entame un long baiser passionné. Il se détache et me regarde sévèrement :

- Une fille ou un mec ?

- Une fille !

- Et tu l'as déjà fais avec un mec ?

- Oui, bordel ! C'est pas le moment, putain !

- Alors je suis pas spécial ...

Il me regarde cette fois avec des yeux de chiot battu. Non, ne fais pas ça, Antonio, c'est un de mes nombreux points faibles ! Les points faibles aiment se liguer contre moi ce soir, d'abbord les pâtes et pizzas, et maintenant ça ! Ils doivent avoir des réunions secrète appelées CDLV ... Comment Détruire Lovino Vargas !

... Je divague ...

- Bien sûr que si t'es spécial, gros con ! Ce sera ma première fois ... avec la personne que j'aime ...

Il retrouve son sourire, et s'allonge sur moi, réchauffant mon torse qui commençait à se refroidir. Il se penche vers mon oreille.

- Ce sera aussi une première pour moi, Lovi ... Mais pourrais-je avoir les noms de tes premières fois ?

_Gulp_

Pourquoi il veut savoir ça ? Je sais que la réponse ne lui plaira pas ... Je secoue la tête pour lui dire que non, et il descend sa main vers mon pantalon, saisissant mon ... entre ses mains, par dessus le tissu.

- Je ne pourrais pas saisir tes régions vitales si je ne sais pas qui les ont saisis en premier, Lovino ...

Grrr, de retour en mode psychopathe ... J'aime pas quand il est comme ça, putain ! Je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait l'interresser ! Je lui demande pas avec qui il a couché, moi ! Enfin ... Il me l'a dit à chaque fois, mais c'est parce qu'il n'a aucun tabou (et qu'il est un peu con sur les bords).

Mais il fout les boules là ... Je lui dis ou pas ? J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, bordel ! Bon, je suis un homme !

- C'était avec ...

- Avec ?

- ... Tu peux m'embrasser avant ?

Il semble réfléchir, puis m'embrasse, avec autant de passion qu'à chaque fois.

- Je ne manquerai jamais un baiser de ta part, Lovi ...

Je rougis, avant de continuer, parce que je suis un homme, moi !

- La fille c'était ... Ellen.

- La belge ?

- O-oui ...

- Ah ha ! Je m'en doutais !

- Que- Comment ça ?

- T'avais un gros béguin pour elle en troisième ! C'est à ce moment là que tu as couché avec elle ?

Je rougis encore, et comme un homme, toujours ! Je baisse ensuite les yeux et hoche la tête. Il enfuit son nez dans mon cou et me suce la peau. Il va laisser des marques, j'en suis sûr, bordel !

- Et qui était le garçon ?

J'avale ma salive (et celle d'Antonio), et évite son regard.

- zétédansofrér ...

- _Puedes repetir ?_

Je prends la plus grande inspiration de ma vie :

- C'était Daan, son frère ...

Je vois le visage d'Antonio se décomposer. Je peux le comprendre ... C'est comme si j'avais couché avec son plus grand ennemi ... Autant se faire sauter par Sourcils ...

Si je me souviens bien, j'ai couché avec pour énerver Antonio qui me parlait toujours de ses conquêtes sexuelles ... J'en ai eu marre, alors j'ai décidé d'accepter un rencard avec Daan pour rendre Antonio jaloux. Et puis, un joint menant à un autre, je me suis retrouvé à quatre pattes dans sa chambre ... Le pire, c'était qu'en rentrant, j'ai même pas osé en parler à Antonio ...

Antonio enlève sa main de mon pantalon (j'avais oublié qu'elle était là ...), et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Ensuite, il les ramène au dessus de ma tête, me mettant dans une position d'infériorité alors que tout son corps est étendu sur moi.

Aargh ! Pourquoi je trouve cette position extrêmement excitante ?!

- C'est très vilain, Lovino ...

Il m'embrasse encore et je ne lutte même pas, le laissant dominer le baiser.

- Tu es à moi, Lovi ... Tu m'appartiens ...

Il enlève une de ses mains du dessus de ma tête, et prend mon menton entre ses doigts. Il m'embrasse la joue et me sourit. Un sourire normal, plein de passion, et qui fait battre mon coeur encore plus vite.

- Tu es si sexy, Lovi ... Je crois que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde ...

- T-tu parles de trop, connard ! Moins de bla-bla, du résultat, putain !

Il me sourit encore et se mord la lèvre inférieur.

- Comme tu le veux, _mi corazòn _... Je serais doux ...

- Quoi ? Tu me prends pour quoi ?! Qui t'as dis que je voulais ça doux, putain !

Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? Je suis pas un bébé, putain ! Pas besoin d'être doux avec moi ! J'ai envie de crier, et de déranger les voisins ! Si il savait à quel point j'en ai rêvé ...

- Lovi ... Tu es sûr ?

- _Si, bastardo._

Il reprend son sourire sexy et ses yeux perçant pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Alors, je vais te faire hurler mon nom, Lovi ...

Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille et descend une main le long de mon torse, et se sert de l'autre comme appui. Sa langue s'aventure une nouvelle fois dans ma bouche, et je gémis quand il prend un de mes tétons entre son pouce et son index et commence à le caresser.

Il s'occupe ensuite du deuxième, avant de descendre sa grande main jusqu'à mon pantalon, qu'il déboutonne délicatement. Je décide d'agir, et moi aussi lui enlève son jean. Je zieute son caleçon et suis trop, enfin, j'veux dire, _très_, surpris de ne pas voir de motif de tomates dessus ... Bah quoi ? C'était toujours comme ça dans mes fantasmes !

Je quitte mes pensées lorsqu'Antonio descend sa langue jusqu'à mon bas ventre ... Puuutaaain~! Comment peut-on avoir une langue aussi expérimentée ? Je fais aller ma tête en arrière et me cogne contre le bras en bois du canapé.

- Ouïe ! Bordel de merde !

Putain, ça fait mal à crever ! Tout de suite, Antonio panique :

- J-je t'es fais mal Lovi ? _Lo siento _...

- Non, c'était pas toi, connard, c'était ce foutu canapé de merde ! ... Toi t'étais parfait ...

Je rougis encore plus fort lorsque je réalise que je viens de lui faire un putain de compliment. Il s'assoit, et me regarde d'un air compréhensif.

- C'est vrai que ce serait mieux dans un lit, Lovi ...

- Alors lève-toi.

Il fait ce que je lui demande, et je me dépêche de transformer mon clic-clac en un lit deux personne tout aussi miteux que le canapé. Je viens d'expérimenter la difficulté de faire cette action avec une putain d'érection ...

Putain, quand est-ce qu'il va me prendre, celui-là ?

J'en suis arrivé à un point où je ne sais pas si ce sont les hormones ou ma possible maladie qui parle ...

Je me tourne vers Antonio, qui me sourit avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Il s'assoit sur le lit, et me fait s'assoir sur ses genoux, mes jambes enlacées autour de ses hanches. je frémit en sentant son érection contre la mienne.

Il commence des petits mouvement de bassin, m'électrisant une nouvelle fois. Je sens mon désir sexuel augmenter à chaque contact, et ça en devient insupportable, bordel !

- Oi, c'est quand que t'arrète la phase "excitation" ? Je vais finir par exploser, putain !

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

- Il faut que tout soit fait passionnément, Lovi ...

Une lèche dans le cou.

- Il faut, que je te montre, putain ?

Il va falloir que prenne le rôle de dominant si il ne se dépêche pas un peu ! Je sens encore une fois Antonio me sucer la peau, de l'épaule cette fois. Sérieux, il essaie de m'avaler, ou quoi ?

- Montre-moi, Lovi ...

Il l'aura cherché ! Je le plaque contre le lit et l'embrasse passionnément. Je descends ensuite ma bouche sur l'un de ses tétons, que je mordille, alors que mes doigts pincent l'autre. Antonio se mord la lèvre afin de couvrir le gémissement qu'il vient de laisser échapper.

Hé hé, je t'ai entendu, _bastardo_.

Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ... Je passe ma main sous son caleçon, effleurant quelques poils, avant de saisir sa masculinité d'une main avide.

Je l'entends couper son souffle et n'émettre que des voyelles quand je commence à le caresser de haut en bas. Ses bruits sont comme de la putain de bonne musique à mes oreilles. Je capture ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, étouffant ses sons de plaisir.

Je souris malicieusement alors que j'accélère le mouvement, lui coupant une nouvelle fois le souffle. Je le vois lever la main, et saisir mon poignet, m'interrompant.

- A-attend, Lovi ... Moi aussi je veux te faire du bien ...

Huh ? Il me tient d'une main, et enlève mon sous-vêtement de l'autre. Nous voilà enfin tous les deux nus et l'un sur l'autre. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Aargh, foutues hormones qui me font passer pour un gros pervers !

Antonio m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et saisit mon membre d'une main.

- A-ah ...

Certainement PAS un gémissement de plaisir !

Il continue de me caresser, et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma propre tâche. Ses mains sont si parfaites, ses gestes délicats. Il a l'air bien moins affamé que moi ...

- J-Je vais jouir, L-Lovi ...

Oh mon Dieu, cette voix ! Putain, il envoie des étincelles dans tout mon corps ... Comment moi-même pourrait tenir plus longtemps avec un partenaire aussi sexy ?

On éjacule l'un sur l'autre.

Vraiment trop dégueulasse.

Mais étrangement excitant et soulageant ...

Mais vraiment trop dégueulasse.

Antonio me sourit et me caresse les cheveux alors que ma tête est posée contre son torse. J'adore ce moment d'après sexe ... Il ne me manque plus qu'une cigarette et ce serait le paradis ...

- Je t'aime, Lovi ...

Sur cette phrase, je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire.

Une branlette mutuelle.

Avec Antonio.

Le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé.

Je respire son odeur, puis soupire contre son torse. C'est mon tour d'être un putain de romantique de la mort qui tue !

- Je ..._ Ti a... _

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire maintenant Lovi ...

- Mais j'en ai envie, bordel de merde !

Je l'entends rire légèrement, avant qu'il ne me réplique :

- J'ai toute l'éternité à vivre avec toi ... Et je pense que les actes parlent plus que les mots ...

- Tu parles vachement bien, lui ai-je dit en plissant les yeux suspicieusement.

- Ahhaha~! J'ai lu ça dans le livre d'Alfred ...

- Je m'en doutais que tu n'étais pas devenu aussi intelligent, connard ...

Il continue de me caresser tendrement la tête (Oh merde, il fait ça avec quelle main ?!), et son autre main trace des petits cercles dans mon dos. C'est tellement agréable ...

- T'as perdu pas mal de poids, Lovi ...

- Et toi, t'en a pris un max ...

- Ahahaha, t'es méchant, Lovi ... Juste une dizaine de kilo ...

- "Juste" ? Je viens de branler un cachalot !

Il rigole puis m'encercle de ses bras avant de m'embrasser le crâne.

- Quand tu n'étais plus là, je mangeais tout le temps ... Et je vois que ça a été le contraire pour toi, Lovi ...

- Hmph ... On est pas obligé d'en parler ...

- Mais ton absence avait ses avantages ...

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

- Et bien ... plus de cris, plus de railleries, plus d'horaire pour la salle de bain ...

Quel enfoiré !

- Et surtout ...

Il se met à murmurer dans mon oreille :

- ... J'ai pu imaginé tout ce que je te ferai quand je te retrouverai ...

Je sens déjà ce pénis sur pattes durcir sous moi. Je trouve ça une nouvelle fois étrangement excitant ... Je suis vraiment un pervers ...

- C-comme quoi, c-connard ?

- Tu as déjà testé le 69, Lovi ?

Au moins, c'est pas moi le plus pervers de nous deux ...

J'avale ma salive. Le 69. Cette célèbre position qui foire deux coups sur trois pour les amateurs. Je n'sais pas si je dois être fier d'être un expert en la matière ...

- O-où tu veux en venir, putain ?

- Et si on faisait des maths, Lovi ?

Pfff, pire réplique sexuelle du monde ! Quel loser ... On dirait presque qu'il est intelligent en fait ...

- Sérieux, ducon ? Un 69 ? Pour notre première fois ?

Je rougis. Notre première fois ... C'est pas comme ça que je l'avais imaginé ... Non pas que je l'ai imaginé, bien sûr ! Mais si je l'avais fais, ce ne serait pas dans un vieux clic-clac qui grince à tout mouvement dans un vieil appart miteux ... Non, ce serait plutôt dans une villa à Madrid ou Rome, en soirée, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil couchant effleureraient la peau nue d'Antonio me faisant l'amour avec passion ...

Mais je ne suis pas le genre de mec à imaginer ses premières fois ...

De retour sur terre, j'attends la réponse d'Antonio.

- Justement, pour notre première fois, Lovi ! Rendons la épique !

Vraiment, il a l'air d'un gosse dans un magasin de jouet ... Il a peur que je ne le laisse plus me toucher après, ou quoi ? Ha, je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Comme si j'allais me priver de ce plaisir ...

- _Estàs listo, Lovi ?_

Si je suis prêt ? Pfff, toujours !

Attends ... quoi ?

Ne voyant pas de réaction de ma part, il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, et je me vois répondre en ouvrant la bouche.

Les baisers d'Antonio sont épiques ... Tu ne verras jamais ça de ta vie ! Sauf si tu croises Antonio ... mais il faudrait qu'il accepte de t'embrasser ! Et si ça arrive, je te réduirais à néant. Voilà, t'es prévenue.

Je fonds une nouvelle fois sous ses caresses, et mon corps semble s'embraser. Il se remet à me toucher entre les cuisses pour rendre dur à nouveau. Je descends mes mains jusqu'à son entre jambe pour me rendre compte qu'il est déjà en pleine forme.

Sérieux, connard ? Il t'en faut peu ... Il ne te faut que moi ... Cette pensée amène un puissance flux sanguin dans mon membre. Grrr, comment je peux être aussi excité à le savoir excité ...

Il me mordille le cou avant de me demander :

- T-t'as du lubrifiant, L-Lovi ?

Aah~! Sa voix, putain !

- S-sous le m-matelat, en haut à g-gauche ...

Bah quoi ? Il faut toujours en avoir sous la main ! Ou sous le matelat ... Le lit grince beaucoup, alors j'huile les ressorts ... avec du lubrifiant goût framboise ... Sans mentir !

Il me lâche pour aller le chercher, et reviens vers moi. Il s'allonge, la tête sur mon oreiller. Bon, on y est. 69 ... Je vais lui donner tout ce que j'ai !

Je me mets en place. J'avance jusqu'au milieu du lit à quatre pattes, et écarte un peu les jambes. Je suis hyper nerveux ... Et suis je suis pas bon assez ? Aargh ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté moi ?!

J'enfourche Antonio qui est allongé sur le dos. Enfin ... Je vais pas te faire un schéma du 69, le nombre parle de lui même ...

Il y a cependant certaine chose à faire et ne pas faire durant un 69. Wow, je suis sur le point de me transformer en sexologue ... Pourquoi mon cerveau a-t-il besoin de tout expliquer ? Il suffirait que je laisse les choses se dérouler comme elle le devrait ...

Et c'est moi qui demande moins de bla-bla et plus de résultat ? Je suis en train de me dés-excité tout seul alors que j'ai l'homme parfait sous moi ... J'ai besoin d'arreté de penser ... Il faut que je...

Je suis agréablement interrompu par Antonio qui prend ma masculinité dans sa bouche. Il entame de lents mouvements avec sa langue le long de mon gland, et je me décide de faire de même.

Je le lèche en gémissant suite au plaisir qu'il me procure de son côté. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ma propre tâche avec l'énergumème sous moi qui me fait oublier que je suis moi aussi sensé travailler.

Je continue de le sucer, malgré la douleur aux reins que me donne cette position. Je l'entends ouvrir la bouteille de lubrifiant. Huh? Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec ça ? Je l'entends en verser sur ses doigts, mais je ne peux pas lui poser de questions, vu que j'ai la bouche pleine.

Je comprends enfin ses intentions quand je sans un doigt visqueux s'introduire en moi. Je ferme mes yeux sous la douleur, mais me détends aussitôt, le laissant mettre un second doigt et les faire bouger afin de me préparer.

J'ai imaginé ceci des tas de fois (je ne suis pas du tout en train de me contredire, bordel !) et pourtant, je m'apprête à vivre tout cela en vrai maintenant ... C'est presque inimaginable ...

Antonio libère ma ... virilité, et me dis d'une voix désireuse :

- Ah ... ah L-Lovi ... J'en p-peux plus ... Il faut que ...ah ... Je t-te fasse l'amour ...

J'arrète ce que je faisais, me détachant avec beaucoup trop de salive en bouche (saloperie de 69!), et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, bordel?

Je me mets face à lui, et il capture à nouveau mes lèvres pour un long baiser alors qu'il m'allonge sur le matelat. Erk, je viens de goûter à ma propre bite ... Mes pensées sont interrompues par Antonio qui écarte mes cuisses au dessus de ses genoux. Mon corps se met à me brûler lorsque je le sens pressé contre mon entrée.

Je me sens vierge à nouveau lorsque je me demande si ça passera ou pas ... Sérieux, quelle question de puceau !

- J-j'y vais Lovi ...

J'hoche la tête et me cramponne aux draps en le sentant me pénétrer délicatement. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Il s'introduit doucement, et j'ai l'impression que je n'en verrais jamais la fin.

Je l'entends gémir et je le vois faire le visage le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu, lorsqu'enfin il m'annonce :

- J-je suis au bout ... T-t'es si bon, Lovi ...

Je relâche mon souffle, et me mets à respirer par petit coup. D'accord, il y est. Dans un instant, il va se mettre à bouger et réduire mon intérieur en un tas de bouillie ...

Dégueu ...

Je suppose qu'il attend mon autorisation pour se mettre à bouger ... Bon, je respire un grand coup, et lui dis :

- V-vas-y, enculé ...

Je reconnais qu'il y a plus intelligent comme insulte, mais mon cerveau est ailleurs. Antonio commence un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens afin de m'habituer à lui. Ce n'est pas la plus agréable des sensations, mais ça s'y tient ...

Cependant, quelque chose me dérange ... Il est beaucoup trop tendre ! Il devrait savoir que j'ai du tempéremment, putain !

Il continue de me pénétrer lentement, et touche ma prostate, me faisant voir des étoiles.

Il l'a trouvé.

- R-recommence, enfoiré ! ... Ah ... P-plus f-fort !

- J-je n'veux pas ... ah ... te faire de m-mal ...

- F-fais ce que je te dis !

Et il m'obéit, accélérant le mouvement. Il continue de toucher ma prostate, de plus en plus violemment.

- Ah ! Antonio ! Ah ... ah ...

- Lovi ... Ah ah ... _T-te amo, m-mi amor ... _

Je ne suis même plus capable de penser ... Je suis submergé par le plaisir et par Antonio.

- _T-ti amo, Antonio ..._

La pression devient trop grande, j'éjacule sur son torse. Antonio ralentit son mouvement, je crois que lui aussi a fini ...

Il m'embrasse, et me susurre à l'oreille.

- _Eres perfecto mi amor, no puedo pensar a otro que ti. Nunca ..._

Je souris. Je supposes que c'est l'après-sexe qui le fait parler en espagnol ... Il sait à quel point j'aime ça ...

- _Grazie, _Antonio ... Pour tout ...

.**~*~**.**(/ˆvˆ)/\(ˆuˆ\)**.**~*~**.

Le lendemain est douloureux.

Hors de question que je foute un pied hors du lit ! Antonio a quitté l'appart il y a 20 minutes pour aller chercher de quoi faire un petit déjeuner.

Au moins, il a rangé le bordel de bouffe qu'il y avait dans le salon ... De toute façon, j'aurais pas pu le faire ...

Je me mets sur le côté droit en grinçant des dents. Saloperie de douleur ! Je sais que je suis sensé assumer mes actes, mais là c'est pas possible.

Je regarde la porte d'entrée en attendant le retour de l'espagnol. Il a intérêt à revenir ! Il doit me conduire à l'aéroport, j'ai un vol pour l'Italie à prendre moi !

Je déconne, t'y a cru hein ? Pas moyen que je m'en aille après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai refusé Antonio pendant tout ce temps ... Feliks me dirait sûrement que c'est parce que je suis bipolaire ... Tout ce que je sais de cette maladie, c'est qu'elle fait en sorte qu'on exprime ses émotions à l'extrème ... C'est mon cas ?

Oui je crois ...

Mais pour en être sûr, je dois faire des tests, et cet enfoiré d'Antonio à plutôt intérêt à être à mes côtés !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur Antonio et ... Feliks ?

- Oh mon Dieu Lovino ! T'as carrément assuré hier soir ! Tonio m'a tout raconté !

... Oh non ...

- IL A PAS FAIT CA !

- Lovi, calme-toi, j'ai rien dit du tout !

- Lol, Tonio, tu m'as carrément parlé du 69 !

Je fusille Antonio du regard !

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment t'as pu parler de ça à Feliks ! Cette pétasse ne sait pas fermer sa gueule plus de trente seconde !

- Genre, c'est méchant ! dit Feliks en croisant les bras sur sa chemise blanche. Pour ton information, Lovino, Tonio ne m'avait rien dit, je n'faisais que te taquiner ... mais maintenant je suis au courant pour le 69 ... Il y a eu levrette ? C'est carrément trop ma position préférée !

- Si je pouvais me levé, je te pèterais les couilles !

- Si j'en ai ... dit Feliks en levant sa jupe plissée.

Aargh ! Non ! Je ferme les yeux et j'entends Feliks rire pendant qu'Antonio court vers la cuisine. C'est ça, chéri ! Va chercher le couteau !

.~*~.

On déjeune tous les trois dans le calme, assis sur le lit. Je bois mon jus de tomates en attendant que mon thé refroidisse.

Soudain, quelque chose me revient en mémoire.

- Oi, connard aux tomates, tu me dois deux cents cinquante dollars !

Il sort la tête de son cacao froid.

- Mh ? Comment ça ?

- C'est pas gratuit un billet pour l'Italie acheté à la dernière minute !

Il rit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Je sais Lovi, moi aussi j'en ai acheté un.

Huh?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Bah, pour si jamais j'étais arrivé trop tard hier soir ! Comme ça, je t'aurais rejoins, ah ha ha ha !

- Tu ... Tu serais venu jusqu'en Italie pour venir me chercher ?

Je rougis et sens mon coeur se réchauffer.

- Évidemment, Lovi ! Je venais juste de te retrouver, je n'allais pas risquer de te perdre à nouveau !

Il me sourit et dépose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres. Feliks se racle la gorge. Huh ... J'avais oublié qu'il était là ...

- Pas de tout ça devant moi, les cocos ... ça me rend nostalgique ...

Il se re-remplit un verre de vodka qu'il bu d'une traite. Sérieux, il va finir alcoolique s'il continue ... De la vodka au p'tit dèj' ...

Une heure plus tard, Feliks est parti. Antonio est allongé sous la couette avec moi. Il sent bon le savon ... Au moins, lui a eu le temps de prendre une douche ... Je suis sûr d'avoir des résidus d'hier soir dans les cheveux ...

Argh, putain, t'imagine ! Moi, Lovino, avec du sperme d'Antonio pendant du bout de ma boucle ... Immonde ! (et légèrement érotique, mais c'est juste le pervers au fond de moi qui parle).

Antonio me prend la main sous la couette et la serre un peu.

- Tu viens revivre avec moi, Lovi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ducon ? Bien sûr que oui !

Le 'bien sûr que oui' est sorti un peu plus joyeusement que je ne le voulais ...

- Je suis si heureux, Lovi !

- Calme-toi ! On est pas encore marié !

- 'Pas encore', Lovi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- R-rien du tout ! Ferme ta gueule, tu me donnes mal au cul !

Il me sourit :

- Tu veux que je refasse chauffer la bouillote ?

Je rougis.

- O-oui, putain ...

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, Lovi !

Il se lève, laissant le lit froid à côté de moi, et je lui tends la bouillote sur laquelle j'étais allongé.

Je le vois gambader jusqu'à la cuisine en murmurant 'La Isla Bonita' de Madonna. Il est si heureux ... Et moi aussi ... Je compte bien passé chacun de mes jours comme ça ...

C'est décidé. Aujourd'hui, j'me barre. Et il est hors de question qu'Antonio ne vienne pas avec moi. Aujourd'hui, j'me barre là où va mon coeur.

_A/N : Oh my fucking God ! 17 putains de pages ! Je ne sais même pas combien de mots ça fait ... Mais j'ai bien dépassé les 3000 en tout cas ..._

_Je n'ai relu qu'une fois, alors les fautes doivent fusées ..._

_Je m'excuse pour le Yaoi ... Je me suis rendue compte en relisant que c'était pas super sexy en fait ... C'est à cause de la focalisation interne ... Je suis vraiment une débutante, et ça ce voit ... Je suis aussi un peu trop accros au sexe, et ça ce voit ..._

_Et donc voilà, Lovino était bipolaire en fait ! Vous pouvez faire des recherches sur cette maladie si vous le voulez :) Je trouve que ça correspond bien au Lovi de cette histoire xD_

_(J'ai fais un faux test sur Internet qui m'a déclaré bipolaire, c'est là que j'ai eu cette idée :3)_

_Bon, il semblerait donc que j'ai bel et bien fini cette histoire en une semaine ! Vous pouvez remercier _Decathlon_ pas le magasin, mais l'anonyme qui m'a rappellé que j'avais dis ça xD_

_Chose dites, chose due !_

_Oh, en passant à la ligne, je passe à 18 pages ... Je pense qu'il est temps que je me taise :P_

_Mais avant, il faut que je vous dise pourquoi Lovi appelle Tonio 'Ni l'un ni l'autre' ... Bah, je suis belge et maintenant, quand je pense bâtard, je dis ça ... C'est à cause de Stromaë! "Ni l'un ni l'autre, un bâtard tu es, tu l'étais et tu le reste! Je suis, j'étais et resterais un ni l'un ni l'autre" Cette chanson c'est 'bâtard' et c'est ma préférée :P_

_A bientôt pour l'épilogue :D_

_Review plz ˆˆ_


End file.
